


Magnetar

by BB_3QR



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker is Not a Jedi, BAMF Ahsoka Tano, Drama & Romance, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Gen, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Mayhem, Multi, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Protective Padmé Amidala, Slave Trade, Tatooine Slave Culture, Team as Family, War, Young Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BB_3QR/pseuds/BB_3QR
Summary: Raised by Obi-Wan after having won his freedom from the Hutts, Anakin was never a Jedi. Never a Jedi, yet always in the presence of Obi-Wan he learned much, and grew to into being a well respected General of the Clone Army, often mistaken for a Jedi Knight. It's been recently speculated by the Jedi Council now as the darkness clouds the Force, that Anakin's the prophesied 'Chosen One' to bring back balance. Which must be a mistake because he can barely balance his own life, let alone balance the Force!
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Plo Koon, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 81
Kudos: 312





	1. Chapter 1

It was so not his day!

He had been seriously looking into the concept of a pause or reverse button for his life, but it was just an obscure concept that so could not help him right now. He smiled nervously while there was a tiny Togruta female giggling as she clung to the back of his robes; they were both in such deep bantha shit, there was no escaping. And was Master Mace Windu’s face supposed to be that color? Anakin didn’t think so but he didn’t know what to do as the Master’s eyes flicked from him, to the youngling, behind them and back.

Anakin was a bit panicky, because this could be Master Windu’s last straw, and Anakin wasn’t technically a Jedi so he could be sent back to Tatooine, and that thought terrified him.

Today was apparently going to be the last straw as he smiled nervously and tried to brave the face of the only outright vocal member of Council about his situation. Master Mace Windu wasn’t his biggest fan, hadn’t been since Obi-Wan had brought him back and blatantly refused to let Qui-Gon or anyone in the Council for that matter run a midichlorian test on him. Anakin didn’t care about that, but the Council had, and Obi-Wan’s arguments for keeping him to learn had kind of trumped taking the tests they wanted him to or sending him back to Tatooine or a Republic orphanage, and now…

Now Anakin was pretty sure he was either dead or about to be.

He wasn’t sure which fate he was to suffer yet.

It wasn’t really his fault even, but right now that wouldn’t save his sorry ass. Especially with the giggling youngling who had nearly died with him at this moment pressed against his back. If anything he was so dead for endangering a youngling, but in his defense he hadn’t no idea the youngling had followed him into the hanger, or that there’d be this much carnage.

He’d been aware of his little stalker since Master Plo Koon had returned from the Shili System. Not that he had actually seen the youngling, but he always felt their presence; and he hadn’t been sure why the little one was following him. Anyways, it was a normal day for him, without Obi-Wan and that meant he’d be working in the hangar.

He had been working on a speeder for the mechanics; something he usually did when Obi-Wan had big missions, and it was a way to keep him busy and repay the Jedi for letting him hang around Obi-Wan. But he hadn’t known that this particular speeder was grouchy, and the youngling chasing after him that he didn’t know about turning it on while he was fixing it. Well…

It was really lucky no one else was in the hangar, but now, now Anakin was wishing he was able to pause, or rewind life. Mace Windu was turning a very funny shade of purple, almost like his lightsaber. Anakin chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head as he backed up; he was probably lucky that renegade speeder hadn’t taken out more ships or caused more damage, and he was really lucky he had saved the youngling even if he hadn’t saved the speeder.

“_**SKYWALKER!**_” Mace seethed, and Anakin kept the youngling behind him, maybe only one of them would die today if Mace was focused on him. Honestly Anakin didn’t know the youngling, but he had noticed her following him around these last few weeks.

“It was an accident?” he offered meekly, the ground crews were working to contain the fires, and salvage the wreckage.

“Why is it always an accident?” Mace demanded.

“Well…” Anakin thought about it and then he swiftly shut off his panic and went into mechanics. Talking ship designs was beyond everyone else, and when he talked coding and circuitry it would fly over heads, and when he talked mechanics… Anakin had YET to meet someone who matched his knowledge in mechanics, and when in doubt with mechanical issues, explain them to non-mechanics and run when their frustrations had them stalking off. Going full blown in his explanation he nudged the Togruta as he used his hands and arms to explain. He could see the vein in Mace’s forehead about to burst when he finished his explanation

“That could happen to anyone,” the hangar mechanic stated standing my Anakin’s shoulder. “We’re just lucky you weren’t sucked into the engine,” the mechanic smiled as he ruffled Anakin’s singed hair, and Anakin looked at Mace.

“Make sure it doesn’t happen again,” Mace seethed.

“We’ll get this fixed up in no time,” the hangar director said and Anakin watched Mace stalk off. Once Anakin was alone he spun where he sensed the little Togruta hiding.

“Are you trying to get me killed!?” he demanded to the stack of crates. A set of blue eyes peered around the crate and they were wide with mirth.

“Master Mace was purple!” she giggled.

Anakin sighed as his head fell back. Obi-Wan was so going to wring his neck.

“I’m Ahsoka!” she declared boldly skipping up before him. He looked down at the youngling, she was six or five, and he could feel her delight and happiness over meeting him.

“Anakin,” he said.

“Skywalker!” she mocked in Mace’s tone. He chuckled at the little Togruta’s antics.

“You’re pretty snippy, Snips,” he said. Looking around the hangar destruction he sighed, he should get the youngling back to her crèche. Then he’d be back to clean up his mess.

“Am not Skyguy!” she shrieked in protested.

He stuck his tongue out at her and crossed his eyes in retaliation, she squealed with laughter as he lead her out of the hangars. “So care to tell me why you were following me and why we were almost killed today?”

“You’re like me!” she declared as she hopped up on the wall as they walked.

“Like you?”

“Late comer!” she giggled. “Master Plo Koon saved me from the impostors, everyone says you’re the only other late comer!” she said.

“I’m not…” he stopped and frowned. “I’m not a Padawan or a Jedi,” he said levelly. That was true, he wasn’t. He did the lessons, he did the work, he worked closely with Knight Kenobi and lived in the Master’s apartment here. But he wasn’t a Jedi.

Anakin was a bit of a fluke being a resident of the Temple and not a member of the Jedi Order; formally. When Anakin had been about ten he had met Padmé and Obi-Wan, they were out of place off worlders who almost accidentally got themselves trapped in slavery. Anakin’s intervention had actually saved them before Padmé could be snatched. He had lied, to his Master; Gardulla Besadii Hutt, and said they were merely lost moisture farm workers. Moisture farmers, while not a revered position, was respected. Anakin had managed to take them back to his quarters and from there things happened.

He had raced for them, to get the winnings for the hyperdrive generator they needed, he hadn’t known Obi-Wan had made a dangerous bet with Gardulla with Padmé’s aid. They had gambled her ship in the podrace, which was enticing to anyone on the Outer Rim. A Nubian Royal Starship price, well, it was one of the finest ships in the universe, sleek, fast, beautiful, it was worth a hundred slaves. They had gambled it for his freedom if he survived the podrace. He had won, and they had won, and by slave custom he belonged to Obi-Wan, but they had freed him. Obi-Wan had freed him specifically, going through the troubles to remove his nanite explosive and tracker chip. Padmé and Obi-Wan had freed him, and when they were running for Padmé’s ship a Dark Force user had come for them, and Anakin had reacted volatilely to the stranger who was attempting to kill his saviors. He had exploded, and so had the Force apparently; at least that’s what Obi-Wan said; he had kind of passed out after his surge of fury.

Obi-Wan and Padmé hadn’t ever spoken of it again, but on Coruscant Obi-Wan had asked Anakin a lot of questions while they hid him in the Queen’s quarters; Obi-Wan had been almost obsessive about keeping Anakin away from Qui-Gon and the Jedie Council. He had been run through what the Senior Padawan knew of, and Anakin thought them easy enough. Lifting and summoning objects, reading minds, sensing things, reading emotions, he had always been doing that. He didn’t see the big deal, but Obi-Wan did.

Anakin wasn’t entirely sure how, but between the battle to liberate Naboo from the Trade Federation’s blockade, and the end of that huge celebration, he had been legally put in Obi-Wan’s custody. The Jedi weren’t happy, but there seemed to be reasons they couldn’t contest where Anakin belonged, which had him having a tenuous place here in the Jedi Temple to learn his powers. He was too old to be an Initiate and too young at the time then to be a Padawan, and the Council firmly held in their resolve he would not be a Jedi. Anakin hadn’t ever really dwelled on it, he followed Obi-Wan around, he learned what he had to from Obi-Wan and looked for guidance from Obi-Wan. No one really knew how to define what Anakin was in the Temple.

“I’m going to be your Padawan! Late-comers gotta stick together!” she declared.

“Padawan?” he sputtered wiping his hands on a rag.

“Ah, I see you have found our newest Initiate,” Master Plo Koon said walking into the hall.

“Master Koon!” Anakin gasped as he gave a hasty bow to the Council member.

“I found my Jedi Master!” Ahsoka declared as she skipped back to him and took his hand, he nervously smiled at the Master and tried to detangle his hand from Ahsoka’s, but she was a bit more stubborn than he about this matter.

“We were just heading back to the crèche,” Anakin promised as he herded Ahsoka along. Last thing he needed was more Masters; or worse, Council members, paying attention to him.

“He’s just being nice!” Ahsoka scolded him as they walked towards the crèche.

“If I survive this, you and I are gonna have a talk Snips,” he warned. He knew he was so not off the hook with Master Windu, there was just no way. He’d probably be made to clean the outside of the Temple’s windows, without a harness or something. He was so not surviving the destruction of the hangar, it was almost as bad as the C3PO incident!

Almost as bad.

Anakin winced at the mere memory of his neurotic droid meeting Master Windu, apparently Master Windu thought C3PO was a misplaced sparring droid and it hadn’t ended well. He remembered the wrath of the Master when he had come running into the sparring session with the younglings to save his misplaced droid. Obi-Wan had not been amused either.

“It wasn’t that bad!” she persisted.

“It would’ve been fine if you hadn’t climbed in the cockpit and turned it on,” he countered.

“I can help!” Ahsoka decided.

Anakin wanted to face palm at the thought of having a five or six year old in the hangar again.

* * *

Obi-Wan landed in the hangar and stared at all the scorching, the salvaging in of planes and parts, and he looked around then saw Anakin working quietly on sorting parts. Anakin was a very loud, reckless carefree soul unless…

“What did you do now?” Obi-Wan sighed.

“Hey Master!” Anakin turned on him with a bright smile, grease streaking his cheek, his hair was singed and his tunic looked like it had been in the midst of an explosion.

“Your charge decided to blow up the hangar!” Master Windu declared sharply.

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan groaned looking at his mischievous charge.

“Skywalker will be organizing and categorizing every part, nut and bolt, and when the mechanics are satisfied, he will clean the hangar!” Windu stated as he walked out of the hangar. Obi-Wan turned on his charge who held up his hands.

“I didn’t know there was a youngling in the speeder!”

“You brought a youngling in on your project!?” he sputtered in both dumbfounded befuddlement and righteous fury at the idea.

“Well I knew I had a stalker, I didn’t know she had followed me into the hangar, I was under a speeder!” he defended.

Obi-Wan groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Anakin and anything mechanical meant Anakin didn’t pay attention to his surroundings, and if there were no mechanics around Anakin had the attention span of a geejaws and the energy of a magnetar!


	2. Chapter 2

In the two years since taking responsibility for Anakin, Obi-Wan had found his life flipped upside down, inside out and thrown in a hurricane. Anakin wasn’t bad, he was actually a very talented, interesting individual; Anakin had way too much energy, with a mind always on hyper speed, fidgety hands, and a need to do things; to help or to build. But the boy was great company and kept Obi-Wan busy.

Two years ago, the Trade Federation had moved to blockade the planet of Naboo, it had been the first of many moves which had started ramping up tensions in the Galactic Republic. Obi-Wan and his then Master, Qui-Gon had been sent to Naboo to speak of ceasing the blockade and demand for higher taxes, while negotiating a more lucrative trade with Naboo for it’s plasma. It hadn’t worked, no, instead it had had Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon crash landing on an invasion force, meeting the most spastic Gungan; who was either the luckiest soul in the Galaxy or diabolical with deception, on the run. They were nearly eaten by several **_VERY LARGE_** fish; with massive teeth, on their way to save the Queen and get her to the Senate. From there, Obi-Wan had dragged the fourteen year old Queen and her horde of handmaidens, plus a pissed Captain of the guard with Qui-Gon’s help.

Things hadn’t worked in their favor from there.

The Trade Federation shot at them and sent droids after them. Qui-Gon had been injured in the fight to escape Naboo. Somehow, they had veered heavily off course and crashed in the Outer Rim; in Hutt territory.

Obi-Wan had gone on the venture with Padmé, and the R unit droid towards the nearest establishment Mos Espa. They had met a Toydarian junker; who had the part they needed, but wouldn’t trade. When discouraged, Padmé had been told by the slave in the shop about Anakin, a human slave who could help them out. Obi-Wan would admit he was skeptical about the kid’s word, but they were desperate enough that any action would be taken. Just before they could land in real trouble though, because Obi-Wan had unwittingly found himself about to sell Naboo’s Queen, Anakin had appeared, and dragged them off with him before it could go further.

Anakin Skywalker was not what Obi-Wan or Padmé were expecting, he could admit that. Anakin had been ten years old, his hair bleached from the sun, and his piercing blue eyes with wild mischief all but written on his face. Obi-Wan had expected Anakin to be some old wise slave; at least based off the description from the slave at the shop. Anakin apparently helped everyone, including strangers.

Anakin was an orphan, his mother having been killed in a sandstorm a few years prior, as his punishment for failure his master, Gardulla Besadii Hutt. Anakin had offered them help, and when Obi-Wan had probed into his reasonings, Anakin had shrugged and said ‘it felt like that was what he was meant to do’. Anakin’s help had come in the Boonta Eve Classic Race, he offered them to enter his pod, buy his services from Gardulla in a wager, because he said his master would bet against him, heavily, and they’d win the money to get the part they needed, and if they wanted his help, he could install it properly. He offered that when he learned they didn’t have a proper mechanic to replace the hyperdrive, R2-D2 had informed him of that.

Padmé at the race had demanded they buy Anakin’s freedom.

That had led to the two of them gambling her ship and cringing in horror and fear as they watched the race. Anakin was good though, he was almost superhuman in what he could do; yes, Obi-Wan had sensed Anakin was Force Sensitive, but if the boy wasn’t trained, and those had been his natural abilities, it made Obi-Wan wonder what Anakin could do with proper training. Anakin had come out on top, with ease, wasn’t even a competition really, he was the fastest and most agile out there.

Obi-Wan had been awed by the boy, the Force sang with pride around him, and it was impressive, even as Padmé and he rushed over to pull the child from his pod and pulled him from it. Padmé had hit it off with Anakin as Obi-Wan collected their winnings, he thought it sweet how the boy blushed at the praises of Padmé, and it was all the more precious how the boy had glowed when he learned he was free because of him and Padmé. Anakin had begged to come with them, and it was then Obi-Wan realized they hadn’t thought that far ahead beyond freeing Anakin.

Padmé had linked arms with Anakin and looked at him; daring him to dispute what she was about to claim, as she stated obviously Anakin was welcomed to come along, the Queen would want to meet her savior. Anakin had been ecstatic, and sad, but Obi-Wan couldn’t decipher why that was. He sent Padmé and Anakin off to collect Anakin’s things while he and R2 got the hyperdrive. Once that was set, and they were heading back on a rented speeder they had run into trouble.

That was when Obi-Wan had gotten a full taste of what Anakin could do.

The Zabrak who had attacked them was powerful, but nothing was as powerful as Anakin. Obi-Wan didn’t know what happened; not really, he had been thrown hard, but he remembered that there was something akin to a pressure release from the Force, it had been brutal.

Anakin had blown apart the dunes and earth, Obi-Wan just remembered watching the Zabrak struggling against Anakin’s will and the way the boy used the force. When it was done, Obi-Wan had barely snatched the unconscious boy up and ran to where Padmé was righting their speeder and checking their cargo. The Captain of the Guard and Qui-Gon fixed the ship while Obi-Wan hid the boy from his master in the medical unit in the Queen’s private quarters.

Obi-Wan had hated lying to his master, but he also didn’t trust Qui-Gon’s reaction if he knew what the boy had just done.

His former Master had a habit of working outside the Council and high expectations and Obi-Wan didn’t like that thought with Anakin. Especially since Obi-Wan knew what Qui-Gon would immediately think to do, and after their rocky start and still rocky relationship, Obi-Wan refused to have Anakin in Qui-Gon’s care. Anakin was too old to be a Jedi Initiate, and too young to be a Padawan, and too wild to be appreciated; Obi-Wan had admitted that. Padmé had sat with Anakin the entire time, like a guard, she had become very attached to Anakin in their short acquaintance, and Obi-Wan worked on shielding the boy from his Master; though he had loathed to do it.

It was when Anakin was healing that Obi-Wan had learned something very interesting, Anakin had half human DNA, but the other half of his DNA was all midichlorians. It had resolved Obi-Wan to keep Anakin away from Qui-Gon before his master could shove the prophecy of the ‘Chosen One’ on the young boy’s shoulders, he had destroyed the evidence and hidden it. And somewhere between the Liberation of Naboo and the celebration (of which he does not remember much of that week), he had legally gotten hold of being Anakin’s guardian. Padmé as the Naboo Queen had forged the records, so Anakin Skywalker was a Nubian citizen, and in Obi-Wan Kenobi’s custody, not the Jedi Order.

Where Obi-Wan had gotten this very un-Jedi like idea had yet to be determined, but it was a decision he’d made and was relieved, because he could teach Anakin without the Jedi Council foisting that title on the boy.

The longer the boy didn’t have the title, the longer he could just enjoy learning and enjoy being a free man. Anakin still had moments where he thought he was a slave, and some of his reactions were unorthodox to situations, and it worried Obi-Wan, but Anakin was adjusting. He was wild force in the Temple, but Obi-Wan didn’t know of a better place for him. And he did have talks to make his friendship with Anakin real, not a Master-Slave relationship, or even Master-Student, but more… something more. Anakin was special, and he wasn’t used to being free, so Obi-Wan had let the boy have that, but at times he wondered if there was a better path.

The Council had fought Obi-Wan, wanting the boy to either conform or be gone, they had encouraged Obi-Wan to put him in a nice Republic orphanage; which Obi-Wan felt was beyond wrong. The Force sang at the rightness of Anakin being his friend and student, and he followed the Force. Then there’d been his Master. Master Qui-Gon Jinn had never recovered from Tahl’s death, but there was a way Obi-Wan would see Qui-Gon watching Anakin that would make him uncomfortable and want to keep Anakin close to him and safe from everyone.

He stood there assessing Anakin going through the katas routines with the other Initiates, and Obi-Wan pondered if he should formally make a case for the twelve year old to be his Padawan.

“Watching your Padawan, I see,” a voice yanked Obi-Wan from his ponderings as he turned to look at Master Plo Koon.

“Anakin isn’t my Padawan,” he stated tersely. Anakin was his ward, legally, and he was an eager student for whatever Obi-Wan had to teach, but Anakin wasn’t a Padawan.

“You teach him, he’s your student, and he looks to you for guidance and understanding, he is your padawan,” Master Koon stated simply. “But that is not why I am here. I have come to ask your advice.”

“My advice?” Obi-Wan sputtered as he blinked rapidly, tearing his gaze from Anakin’s group starting their sparring sessions. He stared at the older Kel Dor Jedi Master, a member of the High Council, and he didn’t think he had heard this right; but he had heard the man wanted his advice? Obi-Wan was a ‘freshly minted’ Knight, he had earned his Knighthood when he had battled Darth Maul and won. The Jedi Council couldn’t contest that defeating a Sith was anything but a trial, and one someone as young as he had surpassed.

“Yes.”

“About what?” he asked tensely, he watched as Anakin walked into the sparring ring reluctantly to face off with one of the other young Padawans.

“I have found the lost younglings,” Plo said softly. “The imposter killed most of the youngling they had stolen.”

“That is painful,” Obi-Wan admitted with a wince.

“There was one survivor,” Plo continued. “A Togruta female, she’s about five or six years, the Jedi have agreed to take her in with the other Initiates.”

“What advise do you need from me?” he asked dryly, he watched Anakin work on Form VI, he nearly winced when Anakin almost got cornered before doing an artful flip over the other.

“I would like your advice on how to handle her, she is a newly freed slave, and she has taken a liking to your Padawan, I was wondering if there was advice I could give her crèche Master for helping her,” Plo said.

“What?” he sputtered.

“Ahsoka is a very bright initiate, but I have seen some behaviors in her which concern me, they seem similar to your Padawan’s, a need to please, a fear of failure,” Plo started.

“Ah,” Obi-Wan nodded slowly. “I haven’t the foggiest on how to break those mindsets,” he admitted. “I have befriended Anakin, it helps. But there are times his reactions are not… normal. All I’ve seen that we can do is give them choices, let them feel free, and keep them safe. Ahsoka is young, she will probably outgrow her reactions, replace it with positive memories here at the Temple. Anakin though, he spent his whole childhood a slave, I don’t know how to change that.”

* * *

Anakin skidded into Obi-Wan’s quarters, yelping as he hit his normal seat, but missing it as he slid off and crashed into the floor.

“Ow,” he muttered pulling himself up from the ground and glancing at Obi-Wan who sat there serenely sipping his tea, he felt Obi-Wan’s amusement thought, it radiated off the Knight.

“I see you have finally finished your punishment from Master Windu,” Obi-Wan observed.

“Yeah,” Anakin said meekly. He had gotten it all cleaned up and prepped and set to go, and he had salvaged as much of that speeder as he could.

“What exactly happened?” he asked.

“I was working on the engine when someone turned it on,” he said.

“That’s not good.”

“Could’ve been worse, the speeder’s engine being broken probably saved us, else it’d have destroyed the whole temple!”

“That is a lot of power Anakin.”

“I knew what I was doing, I just didn’t expect it to be turned on.”

“How did you get Ahsoka out of the speeder?”

“I grabbed her before the speeder hit the ship,” he answered. His gut had screamed when he felt the speeder go, and there was a life in the speeder, which he had immediately latched on to and ripped out of there as quickly as he could.

“And the explosions, I’m told they were numerous and should have destroyed more of the hangers,” Obi-Wan said.

“I… I think I held it, it was a lot of power, and then when it was done I… dispersed it?, and then Master Windu was there and he was not happy,” Anakin said. And he couldn’t blame Master Windu, but it always seemed to be Anakin’s luck that whenever Obi-Wan was gone Master Windu or Master Jinn were looming around the corner for whenever he messed up. Which he messed up a lot, but it wasn’t like he did it intentionally.

“Well, you’re accompanying me on my next mission,” Obi-Wan said with a smile.

“I am?”

“You are,” he chuckled.

“Wizard!” Anakin smiled as he sat up a bit more and grimaced as Obi-Wan offered him tea. But he accepted it because it was healthy for him and it was a gift, something which was to be accepted. “Where are we going?”

“I have business on Mandalore,” he replied.

“Mandalore! That’s Wizard!” Anakin smiled broadly. Next to the Jedi the Mandalorians were some of the most impressive warriors in the galaxy! And they had developed a style of fighting which was designed to combat Jedi, it was cool! Plus their armor, it was legendary, he would love to get his hands on a few of their weapons too just to see how they worked.

“We are there on a peacekeeping mission Anakin,” he chided.

“Yeah, yeah, so what are we doing there?” he asked; his knee bouncing now. He had troubles sitting still, it was something he couldn’t help and he knew Obi-Wan wasn’t judging him for it as he lifted a brow at the habit.

“The Trade Federation has decided to speak with the new Chancellor of the Galactic Republic about a truce, Mandalore has offered to be neutral territory as neither party is inclined to conduct these talks in the Senate. Chancellor Palpatine has requested a Jedi escort to keep the peace and the negotiations moving,” Obi-Wan explained. “And since you have driven all the other Masters’ up the wall they have conceded to me taking you on missions with me. Master Windu insisted,” Obi-Wan said dryly as he sipped his tea.

“Wizard!” Anakin smiled.

“I hope you did not raise so much trouble just to be able to go on missions with me, Anakin,” Obi-Wan chided.

“Never,” he promised honestly. He had tried not to create trouble, but trouble just seemed to happen wherever he was. It was like trouble knew where he was at all times and was locked on his GPS coordinates.

“And you are to leave your youngling friend here,” Obi-Wan stated.

“I don’t have a youngling friend,” Anakin stated. Sure, he still had his little stalker from last week’s debacle, but he didn’t think she was his friend. She had been growing bolder though since the incident, like the other day she had decided to take her midday meal with him, and happily filled him in on everything going on in the crèche, he had seen and felt the Masters disapproval.

“Ahsoka.”

“Yeah, but she’s not my friend,” Anakin shrugged. “She just follows me around and insists on telling me everything!”

“That is a friend Anakin.”

“Oh.”

“You might find you and Ahsoka have much in common,” Obi-Wan said calmly.

“Not really,” Anakin said as he scratched the back of his head. Ahsoka was bright, happy cheerful, and easily liked. He had heard and see the other Masters whispering her praises despite her being a ‘late comer’.

“Ahsoka was enslaved by the Jedi impersonator, Master Koon has only recently found her and brought her to the Temple to learn,” Obi-Wan pointed out.

“I know, she said,” he shrugged. Difference between her slavery and his, she had been taught the Force, he had always just followed his gut. And that was one of the things he heard; even from his peers. Ahsoka was not behind, she was more adaptable, more malleable to the Jedi way, unlike him. Anakin knew he wouldn’t be a Jedi despite all of this.

“She seems like a very bright youngling.”

“Snippy,” he retorted. He had met the sassiest toddler ever, it wasn’t even funny. The Togruta was a sassy youngling if there ever was one. He wouldn’t be surprised if she sassed Master Windu one day; Anakin just hoped he was around to see if Master Windu would turn another awesome shade of purple again or not!

It wasn’t like Anakin purposely existed to upset Master Windu, but Master Windu was the easiest of all the Masters to upset. Which was kind of funny because Jedi were supposed to be all serine, and he didn’t think he’d ever seen Master Mace Windu serene.

* * *

Padmé stood there in her private quarters after a week of preparations for the talks Chancellor Palpatine had said would happen between the Republic and the increasingly tyrannical Trade Federation. She had refused to let her Senator go, stating she was the leader of their people and that their people had been threatened by the Trade Federation and as Queen it was her sovereign duty to procure their safety.

She dragged a hand through her loose curls, and looked over the packed wardrobe and items she’d need. Her hand went to play with the charm she had worn for two years. She paused when she didn’t feel it, tensing as she looked around her room and darting over to her private jewelry box. To her relief it was there, and she gingerly pulled it up and put it on.

It was silly, she knew, a sixteen year old being in a fluster over a gift from a kid, but she had a soft spot for Anakin. He had given her a beautiful, simple, stunning charm carved of Japor snippet from his home planet. And it was sweet and thoughtful, especially when she learned he had made it for his mom, and it was all he had left of her. Padmé had since then worn the charm, always, because a boy with nothing had been willing to sacrifice everything to help her and her people, and he hadn’t known them.

She was astounded by Anakin’s generosity then. He’d had nothing and given them everything, hadn’t even thought to ask for anything. Padmé had persuaded Obi-Wan to help her free Anakin, if he won the race; which had had her biting her nails and watching from behind closed eyes in horror and fear. When he had won, Padmé didn’t know what they were going to do with him but she was taking Anakin away from this planet, he deserved more, he deserved better. She had loved his eyes, the way he lit up knowing he was free. Anakin had been a genuine soul, and she had loved that even as Queen, he just treated her like Padmé, she was just Padmé to him.

There was a light knock on her door which had her turning to see Sabé standing there.

“Chancellor Palpatine had said he will be bringing a Jedi escort,” the handmaiden said.

“Who?”

“Knight Kenobi, and his Padawan learner, Knight Koon, and Knight Tachi,” Sabé said.

“Kenobi’s Padawan learner?” Padmé asked.

“The Chancellor did not have a name for the Padawan,” Sabé responded with a light shrug. Padmé kept her emotions to herself as she dismissed Sabé. Taking a deep breath Padmé looked over her things again as she toyed with the Japor snippet and sat on her bed.

The Trade Federation’s taxes and attempts to gain more power were unsettling, but more unsettling was the fact there were agreeing parties rising up in the Senate and joining the Trade Federation, creating a dangerous overcloud of war to come. Padmé didn’t like it, and as she stood to ready herself to leave she hoped this all worked out. And perhaps she would be able to see a couple of old friends.

She hadn’t kept in touch with Obi-Wan as she had hoped, but she got sporadic messages from his ward about life, and she loved talking with Ani when they could chat, the boy was so earnest and bright. He was a true friend to her. And outside her immediate family she could count her true friends on a single hand. And two of them were handmaidens.

There was a blinking message on her personal communicator which had her opening it and smiling a bit at Anakin’s hasty half thought out message. Honestly, half the fun was deciphering what the young boy had written.

‘_Going to Manda… gotta go, hiding from Windu! I did not blow up hangars again!_’

She laughed at his straightforwardness, and smiled, it appeared she’d be seeing young Anakin again on Mandalor. The knowledge lifted her up a little bit.

Anakin had been the only one brave enough to ever waltz up to the Queen of Naboo during the Liberation Party and ask her; Padmé, not Queen Amidala, to dance. The mischievous boy had done it before her ex could even work up the nerve, and from that point on she had decided Anakin was her dearest of friends. Of course, then newly elected Chancellor Sheev Palpatine hadn’t approved, but she hadn’t cared. Anakin had freed them, with the aid of Obi-Wan Kenobi, and they would forever have her friendship and loyalty after their adventure on Tatooine and in the quest to liberate her people.

She wondered what mischief Anakin had gotten into; again. His last communication had spoken of his save of his droid C3PO from the clutches of Master Mace Windu; who apparently had thought Ani’s neurotic droid was a sparring droid for the youngest of younglings. Needless to say, Anakin had admitting to accidentally freeing the younglings and having them play an elaborate game of hide and seek with the older Masters. The Jedi were not amused. She was though, and she had laughed harder at that information than at Sola’s attempts to mock Padmé’s dismal love life.

She smiled as she went to her next communication in her private communications. It was a friend of the throne, the Duchess of Mandalore, Satine Kryze. Padmé frowned a bit at this, she had never met the Duchess though she remembered her predecessor mentioning to her that the Duchess was a good friend of the throne and could be trusted. Hesitantly Padmé opened the communication and read over the information, it was all information on how she and her party would conduct themselves on Mandalore or they would not have the talks on Mandalore and Mandalorian escorts would take them off the planet. Jedi were there to enforce it, but the Duchess wanted her points clear and punctuated, Mandalore was neutral.

* * *

Anakin was checking over the supplies on Obi-Wan’s ship when he felt her sneak onto the ship, it had him frowning, even as he heard the gentle thud of a storage compartment shutting. Stalking over to the storage compartment that had been shut; it was in the sleeping quarters; which were very small with two sets of bunks, which was perfect for four people, he yanked open ‘his’ footlocker for the mission. Immediately she yanked it out of his hands and shut it. He used the Force and pulled it open and peered down at the youngling who was trying to counter his hold as she pulled on the Force to shut the door of his footlocker. His meager supplies left her plenty of room, and he was shocked she had her own supplies tucked against her.

“What are you doing Snips?” he asked.

“Going with, Skyguy!” she rolled her giant blue eyes as if this were obvious. Anakin looked around and frowned at the youngling as he folded his arms.

“This isn’t a game Ahsoka,” he warned sternly. He didn’t understand this youngling’s persistence on following him, but he knew that going to Mandalore was a big deal and it wasn’t a game and it wasn’t like following him around the Temple.

“You’ll need back up!” she retorted tucking her stuff neatly beside his as she sat on his meager pile of garments. Obi-Wan had gotten him new tunics and pants considering his last dozen or so were ruined by grease, oils, or explosions.

“I can take care of myself Snips,” he retorted.

“Cold shadow, I’m going!” she stated and finally caught the footlocker door and slammed it shut, he yelped and cursed in Huttese as she caught his fingers. She popped open the door and he yanked his throbbing left hand out of the metal. “Sorry!” she hissed.

Anakin bit his lip as he stomped around trying to stem the slew of curses that threatened to spill from his lips as he held his wrist and kept curling and uncurling his fingers. Finally when the throbbing died a bit he spun back on his footlocker, yanked it open and glared at the Togruta who was now stretched out almost perfectly in the footlocker and wrapped up in a thick fuzzy blanket of some sort; like the ones from the crèche.

“You can’t stay!” he hissed. “If they catch you they’ll kick you out of the Order!”

“I’m your Padawan, I stay with you,” she declared.

Anakin rolled his eyes but dropped the lid of his footlocker when he heard the Knights enter. “Fine you can stay, but if you die don’t blame me!” he hissed as he ran out to greet them.

Siri Tachi fixed a pointed icy stare on him as her eyes narrowed. She was a close friend to Obi-Wan and made her displeasure about Obi-Wan’s choice regarding him very clear. Anakin sensed she loved Obi-Wan deeply, but there was also a slight bit of jealousy whenever she looked at him. He ignored it as he trotted up to Obi-Wan to take the Knight’s bag.

“We’re all set, everything is good to go, and I did preflight checks,” he said.

They would run through the check list in the cockpit, though he knew with Master Tachi here he would not be flying anything and likely be stuck with the R unit or Master Koon.

“Thank you Anakin,” Obi-Wan smiled at him. Anakin beamed back as he darted back to the sleeping quarters, yanking open his footlocker he dropped the bag in there and shut it as he heard a muffled ‘ow!’ and then he darted back up to the cockpit.

“Anakin, what happened to your hand?” Obi-Wan demanded, turning just enough to see him from the copilot’s seat.

“Slammed it in the preflight checks,” he lied as he took a seat and started buckling himself in. He wanted to fly copilot, or better; pilot, but he knew Master Tachi wouldn’t tolerate that.

“I sense she is comfortable,” Master Koon said softly to Anakin as Obi-Wan worked with Master Tachi.

“Uh…”

“You should not feel the need to lie about the stowaway,” Master Plo said in amusement.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Anakin lied and he sensed the amusement of the senior Knight in waves, it made Anakin bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. They took off without any troubles and Anakin just sat there quivering in excitement.

All the missions he went on with Obi-Wan were interesting and exciting and he loved just going. There was something good about helping others, he felt good about it, and he liked that. He liked he could help people now. And when he was all big again he was going to go back and free the slaves and he would have the skills to do that then. Until then, he was excited to help everyone who needed help.

He was also kind of hoping to get his hands on some parts for C3PO, and the Mandalorians were artists! He hoped to scavenge up a few body plates for C3PO, maybe even a customs chip to down load and add onto his droid’s ever growing memory of languages and customs.

His personal communicator beeped just as they exited Coruscant’s atmosphere, it was a message from Padmé.

‘See you on Mandalore, do not blow up more ships.’

He smiled at this message and tucked the communicator away carefully. Padmé, next to Obi-Wan was his best friend, and he liked that despite her being the Queen of Naboo she saw him as her friend too.

“We are cleared for hyperspace,” Master Tachi said.

“Everything is good,” came Obi-Wan’s reply.

They smoothly took to light speed and Anakin heard a crash.

“Anakin what was that!?” Obi-Wan demanded sharply.

“Sorry! I might’ve forgotten to secure our footlocker!” he said as he scrambled out of his seat and ran to the back, Ahsoka stood in the middle of the small room looking very dizzy as Anakin picked up the footlocker and supplies.


	3. Chapter 3

Getting to Mandalore was the easy part, Obi-Wan should’ve known that that was too easy, especially when he was prepping for his rotation of sleep. Opening Anakin’s and his’ footlocker, Obi-Wan did not expect the semi-sleepy Togruta child who had been stalking Anakin to be bundled up in a fuzzy blanket and laying on his and Anakin’s clothes.

Bright innocent blue eyes stared up at him as she smiled cheerfully, he almost smiled back but schooled his features. He was accustomed to youngling antics since taking on Anakin, but he had to admit the youngling smuggled in the footlocker was a new one. Obi-Wan hadn’t formally met his charge’s stalker, only knowing her by the occasional sightings he had had of her. Anakin for his part seemed unphased by the youngling’s antics, which had always amused Obi-Wan, he was a bit shocked though at seeing the Togruta fighting sleep as she gave out a massive yawn again and smiled even wider and more innocently.

“Hello my dear, and who may you be?” he asked.

“I’m Ahsoka Tano!” she chirped as he carefully picked her up; Obi-Wan had never dealt with younglings this small. Setting her down though he saw she was very tired, and he sensed she was very hungry.

“It’s very nice to meet you Ahsoka, now what are you doing here?”

“I’m Skyguy’s padawan!” she declared.

“Are Not!” Anakin shouted as he ran into the room then. Obi-Wan bit his cheek at the frustrated look on Anakin’s face and the determined sleepy look on Ahsoka’s face.

“Yu-hah!” she countered rubbing her eye and her stomach growled.

“Anakin, take her to the galley,” he said. Anakin rolled his eyes as he grabbed Ahsoka’s hand and dragged her off.

“Come on Snips!”

Shaking his head Obi-Wan stood and went back to the footlocker to grab the change of robes he was going to use for after he got out of the refresher to clean up. Master Plo Koon was outside in the corridor when Obi-Wan walked out, the Senior Knight looked impassive, but the amusement rolling off him could barely be contained.

“You found her?” Obi-Wan asked as he heard the younglings arguing, and Anakin vehemently saying he was not a Jedi and she was not his padawan, while she insisted she was.

“I met Ahsoka three years ago,” Plo said softly. “Her parents were murdered shortly after agreeing to send her to the Temple, she was stolen, I have finally found her though,” he admitted.

“I’m glad,” Obi-Wan decided as he walked for the refresher again. He needed a minute alone. Once he was locked in the refresher he held himself up on the wall as he rubbed his hands over his face. It had been nearly four years since he had last been to Mandalore, the mission hadn’t been simple, and it had left complications behind which he hadn’t had time to think about. He had almost immediately after helping rescue Mandalore been sent off to save Naboo. Well, that’s not true, the entire year between rescuing Mandalore and Naboo had been spent with Qui-Gon and Qui-Gon’s increasing obsession with the Living Force. His former Master was very obsessed with the prophecy and that obsession had lead to many fears for Obi-Wan and his views on how to treat Anakin.

And he looked back upon his time at Mandalore with fondness, Satine Kryze was… he shook his head and decided he would need to release the emotions he had for her to the Force again. She had been a true temptation to leave the Order, to pursue a life outside of the Force, but he couldn’t. There had been a pain in the Force when he thought about it, and there was this happiness when he was with her. But Anakin needed him, and he hadn’t known that at the time, but he knew he needed to stay with the Order, he needed to find someone, and he had found that person. It didn’t diminish the ache of his heart when he thought of Satine.

He had loved her, he did love her, he loved her with every fiber of his being, but he was not fool enough to believe that he should act upon that emotion. He had to do what was best for Anakin, and looking at the coming realities of Anakin’s growing powers Obi-Wan was putting serious thoughts about his future and the Order versus Anakin’s needs.

Heading to Madalore had brought up a lot of his own old desires and though he had not dwelled on it, he knew he would. Changing and scrubbing over his face he decided he would deal with all of what was to come with care and listen to the Force as best as he could. Walking out of the refresher feeling a bit better about the trip to Mandalore he bumped into Siri whowas startled as he caught her.

“Sorry, my dear,” he said as he released her.

“Make sure the imposter doesn’t mess up the coordinates for the ship,” she stated icily as she walked by him and into the refresher. Obi-Wan sighed at her scorn on Anakin, but then again, most the Jedi had the same scorn regarding his ward.

Walking back to the bunks he opened their footlocker to see it Ahsoka free and gingerly started rearranging everything so as to fit the Togruta’s belongs neatly with his and Anakin’s. Anakin had probably tried to keep it neat, he had a habit of trying to conform to what he thought Obi-Wan would want, but then he’d get a bit frustrated and not do it. Obi-Wan’s private apartment at the Temple was a slew of misplaced droid parts, engines, and circuitry from whatever project Anakin was focused on, and he knew the boy was a hurricane in his life, so he carefully organized and straightened things out for himself and Anakin. It made life easier, it also helped that most of Anakin’s projects went back to whatever place they belonged when he finished.

Standing when everything neatly fit he turned to see Anakin struggling with Ahsoka’s unconscious form, and gingerly took the Togruta from Anakin.

“Thanks,” Anakin whispered as he clambered nimbly up to his bunk. Obi-Wan waited until his ward had settled before gingerly putting the small girl on the bunk with Anakin. Anakin tossed a blanket over her too before Obi-Wan sat down on his rack to meditate.

“Obi-Wan?” Anakin’s small voice had Obi-Wan tilting he head slightly as a blonde head poked down to peer at him.

“Yes Anakin?”

“You seem… sad?... about going to Mandalore, why?” Anakin asked.

“I am not sad per say,” he omitted as he caught Anakin when the ship hit a little turbulence and dragged him onto the rack. “I had a mission there before I met you, and I left friends behind, I am… reminiscing that.”

“Well maybe you’ll get to see your old friends,” Anakin offered helpfully.

Obi-Wan chuckled as he looked down at the small boy. Anakin was such an earnest soul, it baffled Obi-Wan, and frequently it reassured him that he had done the right thing making Anakin his ward and not allowing the Jedi Order to force the title ‘Chosen One’ on Anakin. Anakin deserved to be free before being bound to prophecies and expectations. The child would never be free if people foisted their beliefs and expectations on him.

“I probably will,” he admitted. He knew that Satine’s home would be the neutral meeting grounds between the Republic and Trade Federation. He knew that the Duchess would be there as the mediator, she was neutral. And Mandalore’s reform was coming along so most the warriors would be neutral. As a Jedi he was a bit unsettled going to Mandalore, but he wasn’t put off by it. Satine would be there, that made him happy and a bit apprehensive.

“That’ll be good,” Anakin decided with a yawn.

“Let me see your hand,” Obi-Wan instructed taking Anakin’s very bruised, and slightly bloody left hand.

“It’s fine,” Anakin said trying to pull it away. Obi-Wan was firm, but gentle keeping a hold of it. He knew that as a slave Anakin had never been permitted a moment of weakness and after his mother’s death, he had never had anyone care for him, so Obi-Wan went through pains to make sure Anakin was taken care of.

“And if it’s broken?” Obi-Wan asked dryly.

“It’s not, see!” Anakin offered brightly, making a fist and uncurling his fist then having all of his fingers touch his thumb.

“Mmm, let me look,” he said as he turned over Anakin’s hand and summoned the medkit before working on the gash. “Anakin, what did you smash your hand in this time?”

“Ahsoka was hiding in the footlocker, she slammed the lid,” he admitted.

Obi-Wan said nothing as he worked on cleaning and covering the wound in bacta strips around the small, calloused hand. He noted that Anakin had numerous other cuts and bruises on his hand, but it wasn’t that terrible. Anakin gave another yawn as he rubbed his eyes tiredly, and Obi-Wan smiled as he finished his work. Anakin gave him a hug, which startled him before the boy was climbing back up to his rack.

“Remarkable, the generosity of younglings,” Plo commented as Obi-Wan got up to throw a blanket before sitting down to meditate again.

Obi-Wan didn’t say anything, Anakin had always been generous with everything he had, even when he had nothing. It was an admirable trait for someone who life had cruelly abused to possess.

“I received a transmission from the Council, Master Jinn will be joining us, he is seeking information on Master Doooku, his last known coordinates were from Mandalore’s moon, Concordia,” Plo said.

“I see,” Obi-Wan muttered. He had done his best to keep Anakin from Master Jinn, and Master Dooku, he had not wanted them pushing Anakin on the Council as the ‘Chosen One’ and he would endeavor to do the same when Qui-Gon came to Mandalore.

No matter, he was certain he could convince Satine to let Anakin explore her hangars and remain out of sight and out of mind for the Jedi.

It was after Master Plo had settled for sleeping that Obi-Wan stretched out and closed his eyes. He could still remember Satine’s face, the way her blonde hair looked in the sun, her azure eyes. Was it wrong? Wrong to still love her, to still linger on that love, to remember how it was between them?

He honestly didn’t now anymore, because the Code felt wrong since meeting Anakin, it felt wrong not to love, not have friendships, and attachments. It felt… abnormal, but he still maintained his no attachment stance about everyone, even Anakin, despite being his legal guardian.

It had been four years since he had seen Satine, and a lot had changed in four years, but not the way he felt for her. He wondered if there were others in the Order who had struggled with love, or if he was merely weak. Lacking in some characteristic trait that made the best Jedi. He decided not to dwell on it because it would make him feel melancholy which would draw Anakin’s attention and he didn’t need that. It didn’t matter the shielding he had, Anakin always had this read on him and it was intimidating and unnerving, and it was also another reason Obi-Wan want to protect the boy.

Hours later he woke to a bundle of heat pressed between him and the ship’s wall, twisting a bit he saw Anakin curled against his back clutching his robes desperately, his face was buried in Obi-Wan’s side, and there were tears staining the boy’s cheeks. It had Obi-Wan twisting around carefully as he detangled his robe from Anakin’s fist and carefully hugging the shivering child to him before submitting to rest again. Anakin always seemed to suffer nightmares, whether it was visions or his memories, the poor boy rarely got a good night’s rest.

* * *

Padmé walked out of her cruiser, her entourage of guards, and handmaidens followed swiftly and silently. Her scalp and neck ached from the head piece which had been selected today; and if it were possible her hair ached from the act of being tamed into the piece. She loved being Queen, but she would not miss the wardrobe when she finally finished her terms. Her face was carefully painted to hide her true identity, Sabé would take the role when it was not times of negotiations, Padmé had plans for herself to speak to a few old friends.

Walking into the hanger she was not shocked to see the three Jedi Knights here. She recognized Obi-Wan, despite his beard, and she fought the urge to smile as he left the group he was with and walked over to her.

Behind him there were two other Jedi, she didn’t recognize the stubborn looking blonde or the Kel Dor. Obi-Wan gave her a bow as he stood and smiled.

“It is good to see you again, your highness,” he said. She resisted smiling.

“If only it were under more pleasant circumstances,” she said grimly. The Trade Federation had been pushing too far lately and the constraints of their pushes could be felt on her planet, and probably others.

“I…” Obi-Wan started when there was a massive crash, a loud bang and a blast of a small explosion as a small form skidded over to them. She blinked twice at the boy who landed at her feet, his blond hair had darkened; spiked and singed right now, and his face was scrunched up in discomfort, also he was covered in smoke and oil now.

“Ow,” he muttered.

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan hissed, and now she struggled the fight against the smile that threatened to overtake her as the boy crack an eye at Obi-Wan.

“Fixed the spark plugs,” the boy muttered. His eyes were the same piercing shade of blue as they had been two years ago.

“And set yourself on fire, for Force sake’s Anakin can you not stay clean for five minutes!?” Obi-Wan demanded as he pulled the boy up to his feet. The boy was nearly as tall as she! She was a bit startled at this as she stared at him. Anakin turned on her and completely froze, she blinked at him, he blinked back, his eyes were wide, his mouth formed a small ‘o’ as he looked her over. She didn’t smile, she wanted to, but she saw Anakin recover as Obi-Wan nudged his ribs, Anakin folded his arms in his robe and gave a small bow.

“Hello Queen Amidala,” he muttered shyly as he stood up straight.

“Your hair is on fire,” she stated noting the smoking singes.

“AGAIN!” he shrieked as he darted off. She bit the inside of her cheek again to keep from smiling.

“It is good to see you, again,” a kind voice had her turning from the antics of Obi-Wan and Anakin to see the Chancellor walking over to them. She sometimes wondered if she had made the wrong choice in her call for a vote of no confidence, but she rarely had a chance to dwell upon it.

“I wish it were not under such dire circumstances,” she stated tersely. She had no wish for this conflict to continue, it was why she was here instead of her Galactic Senator. She wanted this done right the first time, and she would not tolerate any more wish for conflict from the Trade Federation. Nor would she graciously allow her people to be exploited for the Trade Federation as the Galactic Senate seemed ever so inclined to do with her people.

“It is dismal, but other planets have sent their Senators, my lady, and it will be an easy negotiation,” Chancellor Palpatine said.

Padmé said nothing though she wanted to scream at this man for not having deescalating this situation sooner. She didn’t though.

“Welcome,” a calm voice had Padmé turning to see who had walked in. The woman was tall, she was ivory, with pale blonde hair, and brilliant blue eyes, she stood there with Mandalorian guards standing in full armor, looking at them. Anakin materialized by Padmé and she felt the boy give her a smile, which had her softening.

There was loud, piercing scream from the Jedi’s ship, then a blur of orange, blue, red and white that streaked out of the Jedi’s ship (still screaming), and Padmé saw it dart straight for Anakin. The poor boy didn’t stand a chance as he was barreled over and sent reeling to the feet of the blonde woman. Padmé heard Obi-Wan mutter a few things as he walked after Anakin and whatever had just barreled him over.

“Honestly, I expect better from you!” she heard Obi-Wan mutter as he picked up the children.

“There’s a cold shadow!” a small voice declared shrilly.

“Get off me!” Anakin struggled in the grasp of the little orange figure now clinging stubbornly around him.

“Ahsoka!” the Kel Dor walked over and seemed to join Obi-Wan in the attempts to coral the younglings.

Anakin gave up as he stalked over to where she was, and the little girl was clinging tightly to Anakin. Padmé was shocked to see a Togruta was the cause of all the commotion as she peered down at the child. Padmé had never seen a real Togruta outside of the holovids, it was interesting to see they really were that colorful and the markings weren’t make up like her own.

“You’re pretty,” the girl blurted out as she clung to Anakin’s hip.

“Thank you, you’re very pretty yourself,” Padmé said in her best monotone. Anakin looked slightly put off and uncomfortable having the girl clinging to him, but she noted he looked resigned about it as Obi-Wan joined them.

“I apologize my lady,” Obi-Wan said.

“This is not my fault for a change!” Anakin stated immediately.

Padmé didn’t contain the snort that escaped her; neither did her handmaidens.

* * *

The Duchess of Mandalore walked to the hangar to meet her guests, and to inform them of the arrangements they would be residing under during the negotiations of these proceedings. She would not have Senators or Trade Federation wandering aimless around her home; and she sure as sithshells was not letting the Jedi wander around her home! She didn’t want them to go poking their noses where they didn’t belong. It wasn’t just her world on the line if they uncovered things she wanted private.

She had walked into her hangar, and her heart had caught in her throat for a minute as she stared at him.

He hadn’t changed a lot, yes he was older, a bit taller, his copper colored hair had darkened a bit, a little more redder; the beard was new, but he was still emanating this serene calmness which had her wanting to run over and take comfort in his presence again.

That had all been broken though when there was a streak of orange, blue and white streaking through the hangar beelining straight for the tall, lean, blond boy by Obi-Wan’s side and Queen Amidala. The boy had barely had a second to look over at the coming streak before he was slammed into and sent tumbling towards her. They managed to roll to her feet, the boy was struggling against the small panicked form clinging determinedly to him.

Obi-Wan jogged over, and she watched as another Jedi walked over to help separate the younglings, but she was shocked when the boy finally got upright and gave up while trudging over to the Nubian Queen ignoring the little Togruta who seemed determinedly clinging to the boy and took his former place. She saw Obi-Wan give her an apologetic smile before walking over to the boy, they were having a hushed conversation and she saw the Nubian Queen and her handmaidens snort in amusement.

The boy was nearly as tall as the Nubian Queen, his hair was blond; a wreck and singed too, his tunic and clothes in general were covered in smoke and oil, the Togruta clung to the boy’s hip, glaring at all around.

“Sorry, about that, my dear,” Obi-Wan said absently as he seemed to have finally redirected all his attention on her.

“Yes,” she nodded absently. She understood younglings, and youngling antics, she had been getting plenty of immediate learning on that. Obi-Wan though seemed to have these antics well in hand. She had a stab of jealousy seeing Obi-Wan with this boy, but she shoved it away.

“You were saying,” the Chancellor spoke now, and now Satine turned her attention on the party of Senators. They were all Senators of different planets, and she noted the only planetary ruler here was the Nubian Queen, she wondered why that was.

“Yes, welcome to Sundari Royal Palace, we will show you to your quarters, and then the proceedings will begin,” Satine said.

* * *

Anakin struggled with Ahsoka clinging stubbornly to him while they were escorted through the palace. Obi-Wan said they were assigned to Queen Amidala’s detail, while Master Tachi would be with the Trade Federation and Master Koon would be in charge of the Senators. Anakin was alright with this arrangement he could hang out with Padmé when she wasn’t being Queen, like they had on Naboo.

Obi-Wan always warned him that they would still be having lessons in the mornings before the proceedings and evening meditations, but other than that, he would see if there was a chance to get Anakin in the hangars to work on something. Anakin liked that prospect, though he kind of wanted to explore Mandalore’s armory. He had heard legends about the Mandalorians and their Way, and their armor and their weapons, there was even a bounty hunter who hung out on Tatooine from time to time who always wore Mandalorian armor. Anakin would happily give his left arm just to examine it and see what made their stuff so formidable; maybe even get to improve upon it.

Also the free time he might scrounge up a few body plates for his droid. He was pretty sure 3PO would like that. The droid complained about dust getting in his circuits a lot.

“You gotta let go Snips!” Anakin said when they were in their assigned quarters, he struggled to pry the youngling off him.

“NO!” she declared stubbornly.

“Come on!” Anakin pleaded. “There’s no reason to be clinging!”

“I’m your padawan! I got your back.”

"I'm not a Jedi! I don't need you to have my back!"

"I save you from the bad dark feeling!"

“Obi-Wan!” Anakin shouted which had his guardian materializing and crouching down to Ahsoka’s level.

“You don’t need to hold his back to have his back, little one,” Obi-Wan said calmly.

“See!” Anakin said trying vainly to uncurl the fists holding his waist so firmly. He needed to get the youngling off him! He didn’t mind Ahsoka following him, or talking his ear off, but he minded being clung to!

“But there’s bad dark feeling,” Ahsoka said into his hip, Anakin groaned as his head fell back in exasperation. He didn’t have a bad feeling, and he didn’t think anything was cold or dark looming around the corner, but the way Ahsoka had screamed it he couldn’t reason with her.

“Well it’s not getting me but you gotta let go!” Anakin reasoned.

“You promise?” Ahsoka demanded against his side, and he peered down at blue eyes staring trustingly up at him. He looked to Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan gave a small shrug.

“I promise, now let go!” he said. She smiled brightly gave him another squeeze before releasing his waist and grabbing his hand.

“Well, if that is all, I will speak to Satine about you and Ahsoka working in the hangar, but do not do your more dangerous projects, Anakin,” Obi-Wan sighed.

Anakin rolled his eyes as he walked out of their quarters with Ahsoka holding his hand and humming a bit now as she skipped along with him. He didn’t like holding her hand, but he figured it was better than her clinging to his waist. He made it three steps before he was awestruck by Padmé Amidala.

The Queen had walked out of her quarters, and she was stunning.

Anakin didn’t know what Angels looked like, but they could never beat Padmé in beauty, they were alone for a moment; minus Snips, who was staring at Padmé with a strange look.

“Hey angel!” Anakin smiled at Padmé, the regal Queen persona dropped; it was just them, and he saw her smile broadly.

“It is good to see you Ani, and you’re getting so tall!” she chuckled.

“Temple has regular food,” he pointed out.

“Well, that always helps,” she mused. “And who is this?”

“I’m Ahsoka Tano! I’m Skyguy’s Padawan!” Ahsoka declared, puffing up her chest and preening a bit as she smugly smiled. Padmé chuckled as she leaned over carefully.

“Well, that’s a very important job! Are you learning a lot from Ani?”

“Skyguy makes things go boom!” Ahsoka said brightly. He groaned as he dragged his palm over his face.

“Some things will never change.” Padmé mused as they both tensed hearing on comers, she gracefully straightened upright; he always thought it impressive because he thought her head must feel awfully heavy with her hair like that all the time and all the clothes. “We will explore later, I must go, stay out of trouble,” she said. He sensed the guards coming and her handmaidens appeared, with Chancellor Palpatine.

“My lady,” Anakin gave her a formal bow as Obi-Wan had taught him.

“And who’s this?” the Chancellor asked cheerfully. Anakin grimaced when Ahsoka tried to hide behind him, her hand fisting in his tunic.

“Anakin Skywalker, and Initiate Ahsoka,” he answered.

“Are you not a padawan?” the Chancellor asked.

“No, I…”

“Anakin was the savior of Naboo, he helped destroy the blockade, almost singlehandedly taking out their communications,” Padmé said quickly. He blushed a bit and looked at his feet.

“Oh yes, I remember now, brave child,” the Chancellor cheered.

“We should go Skyguy,” Ahsoka hissed tugging violently on his tunic.

“Go where?” the Chancellor asked.

“Queen Amidala asked me to look at her droid,” Anakin supplied quickly.

“Really?”

“R2-D2 is in my ship if you would not mind tuning him up, I am certain he would appreciate it,” Padmé said.

“Of course,” he nodded and gave a bow as he was dragged by Ahsoka from the meeting.

Anakin hurried for the hanger, letting Ahsoka drag him as he lead them subtly back to the hangar. He didn’t get what the youngling’s problem was, but he wasn’t going to reason with a clinging six year old. Anakin was not a patient person by nature, and he should not be babysitting a youngling, and yet that’s exactly what he found himself doing. He didn’t know why. They made it to the hangars again and Anakin made a path towards Padmé’s ship, he saw R2 about doing maintenance readings.

“R2!” Anakin ran for the old astromech droid then and grinned as he hugged it, the droid chirped away excitedly in binary, with a happy whistle.

* * *

Satine was about to go to her personal quarters when she heard her name called out. Many of her guards shifted to be on the defense when she waved them off seeing Obi-Wan round the corner. Obi-Wan would go into her personal quarters, and she knew he would wait for her, so it was best to talk to him now.

“I wanted to apologize Satine, for Anakin’s and Ahsoka’s actions earlier,” he said softly.

“They were fine, younglings tend to be energetic,” she pointed out.

“Yes, well, that’s the other part of why I am here,” he said tightly.

“Oh?”

“Would you mind too terribly if Anakin was permitted to work in the hangars while the negotiations are in sessions?” he asked.

“I would think you would want your padawan to be near you to learn,” she said crisply.

“Anakin is not my padawan, he is my… charge,” Obi-Wan said tightly and she stiffened.

“I thought…”

“No. I, Queen Amidala and I found Anakin as a slave, we freed him and since then he’s been my charge. I am teaching him but he was too old to be an Initiate and he will not be a Padawan,” Obi-Wan said firmly. There was a steely edge to his voice, something which had her wanting to pry but refraining.

“I’m sorry, but I’m afraid I do not understand. If he is not your Padawan why is he here with you, and dressed as a Jedi?”

“Queen Amidala entrusted Anakin to me, he is legally my charge.”

“I…” she frowned, still a little confused as jealousy tore through her and had her wanting to scream at Obi-Wan about this.

“I will explain everything, my dear, but for the sake of negotiations, and his safety do you mind if Anakin works in the hangars?” he pleaded softly.

“Hangars are no place for a little boy, Ben,” she chided sharply.

“Anakin is a mechanical genius, and if he’s busy he cannot get into trouble, and if he feels useful he’s less likely to find trouble,” Obi-Wan said. “Its that or he’ll probably start probing into Mandalorian weapons and armor, he has a fascination with your people as a whole.”

“I see,” she said dryly. Of course, what young boy wasn’t interested in weapons and armor?

“Please, Satine,” he pleaded.

“If he is not destructive I will speak to the head of maintenance about him working in the hangars, but what about the Togruta?” she asked.

“I… I didn’t know about our stow away until it was too late to turn back,” Obi-Wan sighed rubbing his brow.

Satine bit her lip, thinking her options over very carefully. She didn’t want the Jedi’s attentions, and she didn’t want them wandering around her home, but she had a solution.

“Perhaps… Ahsoka could spend the days in the nursery,” she offered softly. “I’m certain the staff would not mind watching her.”

“The nursery?” he asked, his brows rising.

“I have a youngling in my custody,” she admitted.

“I see, if you are willing that could work,” he agreed.

“I will speak to the staff,” she said. “But no Jedi in the nursery,” she warned as she walked into her quarters and shut the door in Obi-Wan’s face before she went about freshening up for the proceedings.


	4. Chapter 4

Sheev Palpatine was not pleased with the turn of events since he had been elected Chancellor.

Oh, things on the front of creating tensions was happening, but getting people to act on those tensions was proving challenging. But worse, he did not have an apprentice.

It had been two years since the death of Maul, or rather, the incapacitation of Maul, rendering the Zabrak useless to Palpatine’s plans. There were candidates, but it did not solve his immediate issues. He had hopes to sway Master Dooku to his side, the older Jedi was frustrated with how stagnant the Jedi Council had become, he was frustrated with he Code, and he was powerful. There was also Palpatine’s other candidate; or perhaps he would take both the Master and Padawan as a set, seeing as how both Masters expressed the same frustrations.

Palpatine had taken an interest in Master Qi-Gon Jinn, the legendary Jedi had already guided one padawan to the Darkside, and had had a terrible rift with two of the three padawans in his care. It had interested Palpatine greatly, especially when he had met Xanatos, the boy’s fall was nothing particuarlly great, but the way it tore at Qui-Gon Jinn was. Then there was Qui-Gon’s previous padawan, the young Knight Kenobi who already seemed to be defying the Jedi after having bought a slave as his own. It interested Palpatine greatly.

The break from negotiations had Palpatine standing in a small corridor meditating on his plans. If he could break the peaceful ways of Mandalore’s current regime, and eliminate Queen Amidala it would work, he had already gotten in contact with interested parties, and could feel the wheels turning slowly in his favor.

His eyes opened when he felt the Master Jedi walking into the corridor. It was Master Qui-Gon Jinn, the man looked tired, serene, but if this worked, he’d have a powerful ally in the Force and a willing pupil.

“Ah, Master Jinn, how wonderful to see you!” Palpatine smiled as the Knight approached, Palpatine mentally checked his shields that they gave off the impression of a non-Force sensitive as he kept his persona of cheery in place.

“Chancellor Palpatine,” Qui-Gon smiled tightly as he walked towards him.

“It is good to see the Jedi could spare us another esteemed Jedi Knight,” he said with cheer.

“I am not here for the negotiations,” he said tightly.

“Oh?”

“I am actually here regarding a Jedi matter,” Qui-Gon said cryptically.

“Well, I hope it is not too serious as to impede upon the negotiations,” he replied.

“I don’t think it will, but it was nice seeing you, my former Master speaks highly of you,” Qui-Gon said. Palpatine smiled, he had known Master Dooku for most of Dooku’s career as a Jedi, it was ironic really.

“Master Dooku is a close personal friend,” he replied.

“If you will excuse me,” Qui-Gon said with a slight bow before walking for the conference room where the negotiations would continue.

It was only a matter of time, Palpatine thought with a smile. The esteemed Jedi Knight was slipping already, his obsession was fueling him.

* * *

Anakin cursed as he continued struggling with the coupling on the star jet that the Mandalorian maintenance chief had declared irreparable, Anakin didn’t believe that for a second. The Mandalorian maintenance chief had sneered at him about Jedi arrogance and not believing what others knew, and Anakin had bristled furiously. He wasn’t a kriffing Jedi! He would never be a Jedi, he knew that, but Obi-Wan wanted him to learn, to learn some control, and to understand what he was, it had been epic fights between them about the matter before. Anakin wasn’t a kriffing Jedi!

A slew of Huttese curses flew from his lips as he sliced his hand then winced as he hit his head. Of Kriffing Course! Poodoo, he thought as he examined his hand.

All he needed to do was get the bolt out, then he could pull the engine out and really get to work. He heard some of the maintenance crew sneering and mocking him behind his back, but he ignored it. As a slave, his main purpose had been mechanics, he had made far worse ships run safely off of far less, and he’d done it for less reputable parties, and the Jedi maintenance engineers always welcomed him, and rarely could teach him something new he couldn’t figure out. And while he wasn’t familiar with Mandalorian ships, he had to admit this set up was ingenious, he was impressed, but once he got the engine off the ship he could get to work.

R2 chirped behind him.

“No, I’m good.”

There was rapid beeping.

“Yeah, I’m sure, R2.”

More chirps in response.

“Ten fingers, I promise, and yes I still have two hands. Who programed you to be such a worry wart?” he demanded.

There was a shrill chirp.

“I did no such thing!” he snapped.

The retort had him rolling his eyes.

“R2, think you could get the crane set, once I remove the last couplings we’ll bring her down to see what we have to work with,” he said.

“You trusting the R unit over asking for help?” the Maintenance chief demanded.

“You said I was on my own,” Anakin pointed out as he hopped down and started sifting through the tools.

“You really think you can get it running?” the man behind the helmet demanded skeptically.

“Of course, there’s a problem with the wiring and probably a leak of fluid somewhere too, I’m not sure where, but I’m covered in it,” he gestured to his blood, slicked hand covered in the blue liquid. It didn’t burn or anything, but it was slippery, which had him grabbing a rag to clean off his hands and examining his cut. It wasn’t bad, deep, but he was sure Obi-Wan would help him with a healing meditation session; he hated meditation, he hated sitting still that long! “I’m sure once I get into the engine I can fix it up.”

“Lemme see that, kid,” the Mandalorian demanded.

“I’m fine,” he snatched his hand out of view and wrapped it quickly. He was not allowed weakness, he would not accept it now, and he had a job to do. Obi-Wan had said this was important, so he was going to get it done.

“Kid, I see the hand, or you go to the nursery,” the mechanic warned.

Anakin flinched at the Mandalorian’s outstretched demanding hand. He looked from the hand to the helmet to the hand again.

“My hangar my rules kid,” the man warned lowly. Comply or be punished he gathered, punishment was worse, whatever came from punishment had him reluctantly handing over his hand. The Mandalorian pulled of his gloves as he examined Anakin’s hand.

“What’s the bruise from?”

“Slammed it in a footlocker,” he grounded out through gritted teeth. He was fine! Just kriffing fine! He had been taking care of himself for years before Padmé and Obi-Wan freed him, and he was responsible for himself, he did just fine!

“When?”

“Last night, I didn’t do my meditations this morning, it’s fine!” Anakin snapped as he almost yanked his hand away.

The Mandalorian turned Anakin’s hand over so the cut was exposed again and started cleaning it carefully. Anakin didn’t flinch though he wanted to hiss at the icy burn from the bacta poured over it, he didn’t and kept his face neutral. He’d had worse. Way worse. Like when 3PO had had to stitch him up from the lashings, or being left in a sandstorm as punishment, there’d all been the blaster shot from a wayward bounty hunter he had attempted to help. He’d had worse, he wouldn’t let this Mandalorian see how much this kriffing stung. Once his hand was clean, he snatched it back and grabbed the tool he needed to work.

Anakin would not let a small cut deter him.

Examining the last couple of couplings, he ignored the maintenance guys watching him, through the Force he could feel the eyes on him. It was going to be about the proper amount of leverage he figured to get things moving, the corrosion looked thick and he was certain there would be structure damage where these couplings were. Setting up his tools he mentally did the calculations for what to do. Once he was certain on a course of action, he continued his work.

“Ready R2!?” he shouted over his shoulder.

There were rapid clicks.

“Good, don’t let it crush me!” he ordered as he worked the last coupling loose; looked like whoever had repaired it had done a botch job welding it, and the work was harder, but he felt it give, the engine creaked, he threw up his hand and held it with the Force, focusing hard on his breathing as he pulled himself out from under it.

“Release the chains R2, I got it!” he grunted as he maneuvered the engine, he could feel the sweat beading on his brow and temples, rolling into his eyes, but he kept his focus as he kept his mind clear and he slowly maneuvered the engine to the work area out of everyone’s way. Setting it down was the tricky part but he got it down without a thud and once its weight was off his mind he slumped over panting and gripping his knees.

He hadn’t moved something like that when he was tired, but he had done it, and it wasn’t like containing an explosion or moving a youngling. The Force always moved easily to his will when he was thinking fast, but when he had to do things with precision and focus and **_slowly_**, that’s when it got a little difficult. Groaning as he rolled his shoulders, he looked at R2 who was running a scan on the engine.

Anakin had been moving ships, engines, parts like that since he was a toddler for Gardulla, so he missed the way the crew was watching him as he leapt over the engine nimbly to R2.

“What’s the scans?” he asked skidding on a seat, picking up his private datapad, connecting it with R2 he started looking over the scans with interest

Standing he started looking over the engine and comparing sight with the datapad, he didn’t think it was that bad, but he would have to pull it apart piece by piece.

“What are you doing kid?” an engineer asked.

“Taking it apart,” he answered easily. He knew using the Force to do it was cheating but this way he could have a three-dimensional work bench, he did this all the time. The engine protested as he moved the parts out, disconnecting them and suspending them in the air, it didn’t take much energy as he walked into the center of the engine. He felt the Manadalorian follow him, a bit of awe and daze in his aura too, Anakin didn’t get it. He didn’t get what was so awe inspiring about suspending individual parts in the air while he worked, he did it all the time!

“R2, do you have the maintenance logs?” he asked flicking through the datapad for information about the ship itself, the engine was all floating overhead, and he looked at the records.

“Well I know that, but I wanted to know if you had downloaded them with the specs, it’s not an insult,” he defended.

The droid chirped smartly.

“And I didn’t say that!” he argued as he found what he was looking through as he examined the parts. The Mandalorians just gave him skeptical looks.

“Can you pull up the most recent logs?” he asked.

They flipped onto his datapad and he started rapidly reading the scans and information. Looking up at the engine’s parts he winced at some of the wear on them, and some of the work; while good was a bit hasty and shoddy, but he could fix this up in no time. It would just take some extra materials which was what had him setting all the parts down as he looked at the maintenance crew.

“Skyguy!” a shout had him whipping around to see Ahsoka trotting over to him, smiling and without a care in the world.

“You can’t just run into a hangar Snips!” he shouted running for her as fast as he could before she tripped one of the maintenance crew. He caught her as they blasted out of the hanger, and he skidded to a halt in the corridor to set her down.

“I made a new friend!” she smiled.

“That’s great,” he replied dryly. He honestly didn’t understand Ahsoka’s obsession with him, or telling him everything, but he was taking it in stride as best he could. Fighting it seemed like an uphill battle he would not win.

“Come on! This is my Jedi Master Skyguy!” Ahsoka said turning around and gesturing hugely for someone to come over.

“Not a Jedi,” he said as he straightened up. He watched as a small head peered around the corner, the kid had strawberry blond hair, and grey eyes.

“Skyguy this is Korkie!” Ahsoka said marching over to the youngling in question. The youngling was much younger than Ahsoka, but nodded quietly as he peered at them.

“Um… Ahsoka, where’d you get the youngling?” he asked her carefully.

“The crèche!” she answered with a large smile. “You play with us now!”

“I’m working Ahsoka,” he pointed out dryly. He remembered none of the slave children on Tatooine being like this, and in the Jedi Temple he was never invited to join the games the other Initiates would be doing outside of sparring and training sessions. And he just couldn’t abandon his project. The idea had him flinching internally, he couldn’t fail Obi-Wan that way.

“Please!” she pleaded.

“Please,” the smaller youngling joined Ahsoka and he groaned. He was not getting any work done!

“Fine,” he moaned.

“Yay!” Ahsoka took his injured hand harshly and dragged him along. He winced as the other youngling took his uninjured hand and clumsily trotted along with Ahsoka, he just tried not to step on either of them as he was led back to the crèche.

“Snips, can you please let go of my hand!?” he asked when he felt her squeeze it.

“Dark bad coldness!” she hissed.

“I know, but my hand Snips,” he winced as they rounded into the crèche. It was only after the guard shut the door that he managed to pry his hand from Ahsoka’s and pull off the bacta strip. It was bleeding again, further examination showed it wasn’t too deep; it was deeper than he’d like, but it wasn’t so bad as to damage his hand. He looked at the two younglings.

“What are we playing?” he asked tightly. He’d never played games before.

“Hide n seek!” Korkie declared enthusiastically.

“We only stay in the crèche,” Anakin warned, glaring pointedly at Ahsoka. His little stalker at least feigned innocence with her large blue eyes and smile. But he knew well enough that if that wasn’t established right now, she’d run off.

“Not it!” the two youngest screeched.

“How do we play?” Anakin asked as he rewrapped his hand in a torn piece of his tunic.

“We hide, you count to ten and then you seek!” Ahsoka giggled. “Skyguy must’ve played before.”

“Nope, never,” he shrugged as he was satisfied with his wrapping. “Stay in the crèche.”

* * *

Obi-Wan felt Anakin’s casual use of the Force ripple around them, he saw Siri scowl harder, and Plo lift a brow at him. He said nothing about it.

Anakin had been casually using the Force things like building engines and moving ships for as long as Obi-Wan had known the kid. Part of what had made him such a valued slave was his ‘magic’; according to Gardulla Besadii the Hutt, Anakin’s former Master. Anakin had expressed such a casual use of the Force since he was a small baby according to Gardulla Besadii; and Obi-Wan knew it had enhanced Anakin’s natural reactions, reads on people, control of situations, and perception of the world, so there was little to be taught to him about using the Force. It was the understanding part he had troubles with, and the Jedi had all scorned him for using the Force so casually but Obi-Wan knew Anakin didn’t see what was wrong with it. It was a tool to Anakin, and one he would use as needed, Obi-Wan had learned that when the boy had had no problem blowing half the desert apart at the idea of a threat against himself and Padmé.

Obi-Wan saw Qui-Gon’s head snap up from his mediations while people were negotiating and slowly make his way over to him. He radiated his calmness while he frantically checked Anakin’s shields through their bond. Obi-Wan still didn’t know **_HOW_** he had formed a bond with Anakin, but there had been a bond between them since Anakin’s abilities had exploded forth and blown apart half a desert to save them from the Sith. Ankin and his bond was always this steady thrumming between them, a thread which was really more of a bridge, and while Obi-Wan didn’t mind the boy sharing his thoughts and mind with him, Obi-Wan minded Anakin not having shields up to defend himself against others.

He eyed his former Master warily before gesturing they speak outside, he saw Siri glare at him as Plo gestured for them to go.

Qui-Gon spun on him instantly, which had him stepping to the center of the corridor to retain control of whatever his Master’s reactions would be to Anakin.

“I have just felt Dooku through the Force,” Qui-Gon said tersely. “I will be going to him, now.”

Obi-Wan blinked, that hadn’t been the talk he was anticipating. He was fully expecting Qui-Gon to go onto one of his tirades about how Obi-Wan was defying the Force by keeping Anakin from being a proper padawan.

“If it’s the will of the Force,” Obi-Wan said tightly.

“I will be speaking to you about your padawan when I return and his blatant abuse of using the Force,” Qui-Gon warned as he started stalking off.

“He’s my ward,” Obi-Wan spat out the clarification before stalking into the negotiations again.

* * *

Padmé had switched places for the evening with Sabé, because if she spent another five minutes in the same room as the Viceroy, she was going to blast his smug face off. Sneaking around Sundari Royal Palace as a handmaid was not ideal, but she needed a break before she did something very immature and foolish. Her fingers were toying with the charm when she finally made her way outside into the gardens, she had heard the guards speaking of.

“Whatcha doing, Angel?” a voice asked, which had her spinning around, he wasn’t there.

“Ani?”

“Sorry, up here!” he called out, and she took two steps back and squinted up at architecture of the palace and saw him precariously perched on the wall; or ledge, maybe some kind of sculpture, she wasn’t sure with the sun glaring down on him making him a silhouette.

“What are you doing!?” she demanded.

“I asked first!”

“I’m out here to prevent myself from creating a diplomatic incident,” she stated. “Your turn?”

“Oh, I was getting Korkie’s toy,” he said as he nimbly leapt down and landed before her with that Jedi grace. Anakin grinned impishly and produced what he was retrieving, it looked like a toy starfighter, and Anakin grinned.

“And what was it doing there?”

“Well, I said I’d improve the little motor, and I did, but I forgot these aren’t heavy and the wind kind of took it, so I said I’d come get it, I was going back up,” he said.

“Skyguy!” a shout came and had Padmé squinting upwards again to see the Togruta’s head poking out of a balcony railing and another small head beside her.

“Coming!” he shouted.

“Well it looks like your busy,” she chuckled.

“Kinda, they stole me from the engine I was told to reassemble.” Something submissive in his tone had her frowning, even as he looked apprehensive and tense about not taking care of the engine he said he would fix. He looked like the boy she had met, resigned to doing what he was told, required to do what he was told or face a harsh punishment for his failures.

“You’re not a slave, Ani, you’re not required to do anything,” Padmé reminded him fiercely. Anakin’s cheeks pinkened a little as he looked at his feet shyly.

“I… I know that,” he winced a little.

“I…”

“I do know I’m free!” he cut her off frantically. “And I know Obi-Wan would never do anything bad to me if I didn’t do something, or did something dangerous by accident, I know he’s not my Master! He’s… he’s… he’s like a brother! But he asked me to stay out of trouble and not cause more trouble. And I kind of made Master Windu turn a funny shade of purple, and I just…” he groaned.

“I get it,” she smiled catching his hand before he could further freak out or attempt to explain it. She looked up at the other kids who were shouting for him to hurry up.

“For a padawan you’re not patient Snips!” he shouted up at them.

“You should go,” she said.

“You should come,” he decided.

“Ani I am not climbing a royal palace!” she chuckled as he took her hand.

“You won’t have to!” he grinned.

“Ani?” she said dryly. “I am not…”

“Trust me!” he said and shoved the toy in her hands, before she could protest, he had scooped her up and she felt them flying upwards as he nimbly skipped and twisted before they landed on the balcony.

“Anakin Skywalker!” she shrieked whacking his shoulder as she scrambled off him and to the ground. Anakin had the gall to laugh as he walked into the room casually, a grin in place. Her heart was pounding fiercely as she heard the blood in her ears, and she spun to glare at him.

“That was cool!” the little Togruta gasped.

“Me next!” the little boy shrieked.

“Don’t you dare Anakin!” she gasped.

“I wouldn’t!” he held up his hand as she glared at him.

“You pretty,” the Togruta blurted out again; Padmé was pretty sure her name was Ahsoka.

“Padmé’s an angel,” Anakin declared, which had her chuckling as she ignored the blush on her cheeks.

“I’ve met Ahsoka, and I know Anakin, but I do not believe we’ve met,” she said looking at the shy toddler who was hiding a bit behind Anakin and Ahsoka.

“That’s Korkie!” Ahsoka announced gleefully.

“It is a pleasure to meet you Korkie, I’m Padmé, and Ahsoka should have waited for you to introduce yourself,” she chided the youngling a bit. Ahsoka looked a bit abash but still smiled. Korkie smiled as he walked around Anakin.

“Wanna see my starfighter!” the boy asked.

“I would love to!” she promised as she stood and accepted the hand. She grabbed Anakin before he could escape as Ahsoka grabbed Anakin’s hand and dragged him after Korkie. Anakin grimaced a bit, and she noted his wrapped hand, and wanted to demand what had happened, but that wouldn’t do.

She knew, from experience, and having witnessed his medical care two years ago. Anakin didn’t admit to injury or pain or even weakness, it was against his mentality. And she remembered how he didn’t care about his injuries, so long as she and Obi-Wan were safe. It was comforting and terrifying to know he had this thought process; to have zero regard for himself and being willing to break the galaxy if anyone threatened those who mattered to him.

“This is very cool,” she said as she stood in a child’s nursery and saw the starfighters hanging over head.

“Which one you fly Skyguy!?” Ahsoka demanded giddily as she bounced on her heels.

“All of them,” Anakin stated.

“Oh really?” Padmé mused.

“Yeah, cause I’m the best pilot in the galaxy!” he said smugly.

“Arrogance is not becoming Ani.”

“It’s not arrogance if I can back the talk by walking the walk,” he pointed out.

“Oh really?”

“And I’m still the only human to survive and win the Boonta Eve Classic as a juvenile,” he pointed out.

“Don’t remind me,” she grimaced; worst, most unrelenting, nerve wracking fifteen minutes forty-two point six seconds of her entire life. She still had nightmares about Ani dying in that race, he hadn’t, hadn’t even come close, but he nearly had lost, and she shivered at the knowledge that if she hadn’t placed that bet, her very dear friend could still be trapped as a slave.

“Hey! I’m a brilliant pilot! I saved your planet!” he pointed out.

“I thought that was me,” she pondered as she watched Anakin snicker.

* * *

It was when they had adjourned for dinner that Obi-Wan was relieved. He had already felt Padmé slip out and switch places with her handmaiden, who looked just as infuriated as Padmé felt. Now they were alone, and Obi-Wan rubbed a tired hand over his eyes when there was a brisk knock, then his door being yanked open, he turned to see Siri Tachi storming into his room furiously with a wary Plo Koon behind her.

“You had better get your padawan under control Master Kenobi!” she snapped in fury, and he frowned.

“I’m sorry my dear but I have no control over whatever it is Anakin does,” he replied dryly.

“He cannot just use the Force whenever he wants!” Siri snapped.

“Anakin is not a Jedi and does not view our beliefs about the Force as his own, and since he was a child the only reason, he’s survived is his control over the Force!” he snapped and stepped towards her. “I know you know this,” he stated firmly.

Siri glower at him before stalking out, when Obi-Wan turned to look at Plo Koon, the older Master did not look even the slightest bit perturbed about Anakin’s use of the Force today, but he radiated this concern.

“I know you care for the boy, and have been teaching him,” Plo said softly walking forward. “But for his safety, I would speak to him about when he uses the Force.”

“I have, but he has survived for using the Force,” Obi-Wan stated. “You cannot remove a tool from a craftsman and tell them it is merely decorative and to be used wisely. To Anakin the Force is a tool, and one he is accustomed to using how he needs.”

“Yes, but even I feel that something is not quite right, and he should be wary about attracting that sort of attention at this moment. I know that in the Temple the maintenance crew does not mind, and the other Jedi have had to learn to accept he is not one of us, though you teach him. But he should practice caution.”

“I will speak to him.”

“That is all we ask,” Plo said.

Obi-Wan waited until he was alone before rubbing his jaw as he contemplated this. Part of the reason he was Anakin’s caretaker rather than leaving the child hidden on Naboo was so Anakin could learn. And he knew that while Anakin was learning, he didn’t understand the Force was akin to this living thing which deserved respect. Then again, Obi-Wan was relatively certain the Force would just let Anakin do whatever he wanted to it, Anakin was pretty much composed of half the Force, probably more at this point.

Walking out of his quarters he decided he should hunt down his wayward ward and prepare for an evening meal.

Obi-Wan walked the hall quietly, he could feel Ahsoka with Anakin, and he was relatively certain there was Padmé there too, and another small being. He didn’t like disobeying Satine’s directives, but he did need to collect Anakin, and possibly Padmé for the evening.

He tensed when he sensed Satine coming down the corridor too. She was talking in hushed tones with her guard, and he saw her pause before the nursery, her eyes met his and there was a flash of some emotion from her before it was hidden. He wanted to use the Force to sense it, but he knew that was not wise as he folded his arms in the sleeves of his robes.

“My dear,” he said as her eyes narrowed on him, she waved off the guards.

“I said no Jedi in the nursery,” she said tersely.

“And I’m not here as a Jedi, I have come to collect Anakin, and I think Padmé as well,” he said cautiously.

“Anakin is in the hangar,” she replied icily.

“No, I sense him, and Ahsoka, and I think Padmé, here,” he gestured to the door which obviously lead to the nursery.

Satine looked between him and the door, and then him again, she looked anxious; which didn’t make sense to him. Satine Kryze never looked anxious or unnerved, even when they were running from the Death Watch, or when they were trapped, and she had to get her hands dirty. Obi-Wan waited for her to let him collect Anakin and the others though, he wouldn’t push her right now.

She sighed and motioned for him to come to the door. He did, she motioned for him to stay there as she walked in. He heard two children squealing, girlish giggle and Anakin’s dramatics to whatever was going on. He was startled though when a toddler ran out, with a frantic Satine chasing him and ran right into his shins.

The youngling stared up at him with large pale grey-blue eyes, and fair colored hair.

* * *

It was simple to track down the unrest on Mandalore with a pacifist leader, he could feel his agents moving into place. Breaking Mandalore’s tentative peace was the first steps in creating true chaos needed for his plans, and he knew that having the Jedi had the Mandalorians more than willing to act.

Jedi and Mandalorians, there’d be no peace, despite what Satine Kryze had promised after he had asked to use her planet for negotiations.


	5. Chapter 5

Obi-Wan blinked rapidly at the child who now gripped his leg for support; stunned at the obstacle in his way. His heart stopped as his eyes flicked from the little boy to Satine who stood there clearly panicked. The toddler gripped his pants leg, rubbing his nose, looking a bit stunned, and Obi-Wan felt his heart drop. The child…

This wasn’t possible, it wasn’t…

He looked at Satine who stood there apprehensive, and looking between Obi-Wan and the child, she looked like she didn’t know what she wanted to do, breaking her composure was out of the question. Honestly, he didn’t know how to react right now, he didn’t know what to think or do, and he didn’t know what he wanted to do, which had him reaching down to the toddler. Carefully redirecting the child, Obi-Wan nudged him towards Satine, and once the toddler took his first steps towards Satine Obi-Wan bolted.

Obi-Wan made it to his and Anakin’s joint quarters before he felt the trembling set in.

Oh Force…

This was not something he anticipated or wanted to deal with or even contemplate!

Obi-Wan had dealt with the reality of his padawan years a long time ago, and he had messed up, and with Satine… if she had asked, he’d have left the Order. He had not had the best time as a padawan. Qui-Gon and he, they were never a good match. To be honest, he had learnt more from Master Plo Koon or Master Mace Windu or Master Yoda than he had Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon’s obsession with the Living Force, and then the Prophecy had actually ruined a lot of what Obi-Wan had needed to learn. Tahl’s death had really spiraled his Master, Qui-Gon’s grief had made Obi-Wan need a temporary Master to continue his learning as Qui-Gon neglected him.

His mission on Mandalore had started out with Master Jinn’s help, but it had quickly deteriorated to just him, when Qui-Gon chased after the Living Force rather than focusing on protecting the Duchess Satine. Obi-Wan was very well aware of how his emotions had bloomed for Satine, she was so different from anyone he had ever encountered, so fierce, so soft, so kind and gentle, but unyielding, commanding, idealistic to a fault, and Mandalorian without all the violence. Honestly, she had driven him up the wall, and somewhere between arguments, running for her life, and being shot at by the bounty hunters, emotions had happened, and he loved her. A lot of what had happened between them was because they were terrified most the time, and feeling alive and cherished was a gift; and while Obi-Wan was ashamed he had fallen in love with her, he wasn’t ashamed of it at the same time.

At the end of his mission, when he had finally managed to get both parties of the Civil War to sit down and talk with the Duchess, he had given serious thoughts to casting off the Order and just staying on Mandalore with Satine. Satine had offered him a haven, and he had not had a haven since he had been thirteen, he liked it. But there was a pull in the Force, and when he left he informed her that his life belonged to the Force and it had something waiting for him, he had to find it. She had nodded, smiled sadly, kissed his cheek and said he was the first Jedi her people had ever encountered and respected and she wished him well.

He was forever thankful to the Force for Anakin Skywalker, but for the first time ever, he dreaded what he had left behind. Jedi were not attached to anyone, they couldn’t be, they shouldn’t… it was forbidden.

There was a small hand on his shoulder jolting him out of his panicked thoughts, and he glanced up at his ward carefully sitting beside him.

Obi-Wan didn’t say anything as he assessed Anakin. Anakin was a bit different from other people, in general. There was this wisdom in his eyes, and this quietness of his soul when he wanted there to be, but it was rarely there in the storm which was Anakin Skywalker. However, at this moment, there were no words as Anakin sat beside him; Obi-Wan didn’t know if there was anything which could be said right now.

Anakin was a generous soul, and even now Obi-Wan basked in the warmth of Anakin’s Force presence, it was like laying in the middle of a blue star. His Force Presence alone could drown out everyone and everything when Obi-Wan let it, he wondered if anyone truly felt the power of Anakin’s presence; the sheer unwavering intensity of his presence. Obi-Wan looked over at the boy beside him and sighed.

“It’s… it’s not like you have to be his dad,” Anakin murmured softly.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan sighed.

“He’s happy here, like this, with his Aunt Satine, and Aunt Bo-Katan, he… he doesn’t think he’s different for not having a dad,” Anakin said. “You can just be… Obi-Wan with him. He doesn’t… he doesn’t have to know.”

“Do you believe that?” Obi-Wan snorted.

Anakin shrugged. “I… many slaves did it,” he murmured. “We couldn’t… we couldn’t afford attachment to our parents or our friends, love doesn’t mean attachment,” Anakin murmured softly. “Family doesn’t mean attachment, it just… it’s a bond, it keeps you grounded but it isn’t… it isn’t consuming.”

“You think?”

“Yeah,” Anakin smiled. “We’re family, but you wouldn’t make me stay if I left, and we’d still be family.”

“I wish it were that simple,” Obi-Wan murmured.

“It is to Korkie, just be… just be Obi-Wan,” Anakin said.

“You’re very kind Anakin, but that is not that simple,” Obi-Wan murmured.

“Everything is simple, we just complicate it,” Anakin decided as they lapsed into silence. Obi-Wan closed his eyes and focused on breathing, he would need to talk to Satine about this, and figure out, with her, where to go from that point. He didn’t know what to do; with Anakin everything simply flowed, but this situation was not something he had anticipated for himself.

* * *

Anakin yawned as he walked out of his saber lessons, he had been enlisted for with Master Plo Koon, he hadn’t anticipated the other Master’s interest in teaching him, but apparently he was to learn. Master Plo Koon thought Anakin would be an excellent student in Djem So. Two hours after vigorous work, with Ahsoka watching the lesson the entire; and trying some of the forms with him, Plo ran them through the work, he felt very drained.

Ahsoka stubbornly clung to his hand as they walked with Master Plo, but he could see and feel her exhaustion.

“You did very well, you have a natural aptitude for Djem So,” Plo said as they walked.

“It’s easier,” Anakin admitted. Anakin had always found it easier to do physical tasks, it was when he had to sit still that he got in trouble; studying, reading, focusing on things like that; it was hard for him. He wanted to move, moving kept things flowing, things flowing kept him active, activity kept him focused to everything going on around him. Anakin didn’t like stillness, though he was actively trying to learn to accept it.

“What is?”

“Moving,” Anakin clarified as he felt his heart settling. “It’s easier to focus when everything is moving.”

“I see,” Master Plo said carefully.

“I like saber practice,” Anakin admitted as he picked up the stumbling Ahsoka, she yawned into his shoulder and hugged his shoulders loosely. The Kel Dor seemed to contemplate this as as they parted ways; Ahsoka was going to be sleeping in the crèche as she had promised Korkie, and he would go to Obi-Wan’s quarters. His guardian was not having a good night, at all, and Anakin knew it, he could feel his guardian’s turmoil in his meditative state, though he was doing well releasing most of it. Anakin grunted when he rounded the corner and bumped into someone.

“Sorry!” he said stumbling to catch his balance with Ahsoka pushing his weight back, once steady he looked up at the tall old man.

“Are you alright?” the man asked in a scinere voice. The hairs on the back of Anakin’s neck stood up when there was a small whimper from Ahsoka. Her hand fisted painfully in his hair, and he struggled to rearrange his hold on her.

“I’m fine, I’m sorry,” he bowed again, recognizing the Chancellor. He had never actually met the Chancellor, the celebration on Naboo he had seen the Chancellor by Padmé but he hadn’t met the man before. Anakin shifted Ahsoka as he moved to continue for the crèche then.

“Are you one of the Jedi Master’s padawan?” the man asked kindly.

“No sir,” Anakin answered. “I’m sorry, but I need to get the youngling to bed,” he said as he walked down the hall. He felt the man’s eyes on him, but he ignored it. “I don’t know what you’re eating Snips, but you’re heavy!” he grumbled as he used the Force to open the door and walked her to the spare bed which had been set up. Korkie was already asleep, Anakin put Ahsoka down tossed her blanket over her before walking out. He saw the Mandalorian guard and knew the younglings were safe, which was reassuring, walking for his and Obi-Wan’s shared quarters he quietly entered.

Obi-Wan was still meditating, Anakin could feel him deep in thought, which had Anakin picking up a couple of projects he had snagged from the hangar to go work for a bit to clear his own head. Finding a garden, and the light of the palace illuminating his spot he spread out his parts and levitated them to work. It wasn’t hard, it made it easier to work being able to move it how he needed it, rather than moving how it would want him to if it were stationary.

Once he was satisfied with his work, he sensed a new person in the courtyard which had him looking up at the Duchess. He hadn’t seen her since their initial introduction, she just looked very curiously at him as he stood and picked up his project.

“You are Knight Kenobi’s padawan learner,” she said as he walked over to the entry to the palace.

“No, your grace,” he mumbled. “I am his ward.”

“I thought…”

“Knight Kenobi won me in a gambling match with my former Master, he has since freed me and taken to teaching me because I have Force sensitivity,” Anakin explained softly. “I am not a Jedi, I have no affiliation with their order, Knight Kenobi has been teaching me, I do reside at the Temple, but I am employed and sent to school, and have Nubian citizenship,” he said.

“He won you?” The Mandalorian looked horrified at this. “You were a slave?”

“Yes, your grace, he and Queen Amidala won me in a gamble while I was pod-racing in the Boonta Eve for them,” he preened a bit. He was still the only human to survive and win the Boonta Even Classic. “By Tatooine law I belong to both Knight Kenobi and Queen Amidala, they both freed me, and I have since been legally in Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi’s custody.”

“Not the Jedi?”

“I am too old to be an Initiate and too young to be a padawan,” he explained. He would also never be good at their code; he might be good at aspects of it, but he had too much emotion, he felt things too much and he couldn’t let go. He was a slave, attachments were not something he understood, but emotions were something he did. He had many, they ran deep, and they were not something he’d surrender just for the sake of it. Anakin would not submit himself to surrendering who he was for the sake of being a Jedi; being who he was, was all he had when he was a slave, and it was all he had now as a freeman.

“I see,” she sounded resigned, but he sensed her turmoil. He could also sense her outrage on his behalf, which was startling, and he didn’t want her to go off on Obi-Wan about his precarious situation with the Order; he was happier with Obi-Wan than anywhere else. And he knew Padmé would take him with her to Naboo if he asked, but he wanted to learn, he liked learning, he liked being with the Jedi even if he was not one of them.

“Knight Kenobi felt I should have no Master and learn to be free, but he also felt the need to teach me,” Anakin explained. “It goes against the order, but many of the Masters agree to my training, though they do not like my presence.” The Duchess looked startled, so he continued. “Obi-Wan is a very good man, he’s more like a big brother than a guardian!”

“Is that not a violation of the Code which Jedi hold themselves too?” the Duchess asked softly.

“I don’t… think so?” Anakin said as he tilted his head and thought over what he knew about the Code. “The Code stresses no attachment, no one sentient is of greater or lesser value than another sentient, and to have attachment cloud this view will… taint them; I think. But no attachment does not mean no emotions.”

“You believe that?”

“Yes,” he nodded. He was a slave he had loved many people in his life and could afford no attachments to them. He could only help where he was needed and when he was able, and he could not grow attached to those who flitted in and out of his life. It didn’t mean he didn’t love Obi-Wan like a brother, or love Padmé any less; it had just made it so he couldn’t be attached. He couldn’t force his expectations, hopes, or dreams upon them or the Jedi, he couldn’t put them above anyone else who might need his help; though he did hold them to a higher level of importance in his life.

“You are an interesting child,” the Duchess said.

“I’m not a child,” he stated. He was twelve, not a child. On Tatooine or any of the other Out Rim planets he’d be expected to take care of himself, to know how to fight, to forage, to scavenge, to work, to live. It was also very probable he’d have already been separated from his mother by now; though his mother’s death had ensured that years ago. He was not a child. The Duchess looked startled about his statement and he bowed to her how Obi-Wan had taught him. “Goodnight,” he said and walked for his rooms.

Obi-Wan was no less unsettled, but he seemed less agitated as Anakin plopped his project on the room’s desk.

“Master Plo Koon was by earlier, he says you are excelling in Djem So,” Obi-Wan said as he prepped for bed.

“I like Djem So,” he grinned a bit. “I like straight forward tactics,” he admitted.

“An understatement,” Obi-Wan chuckled. “Have you been working on your Shien as well?” he asked.

“Yes, I have also been looking into jar’kai,” Anakin admitted. He liked the concept, he felt it was more effective for combat, though he knew that that behavior would be frowned upon. Combat was not the Jedi focus, though it was taught because the reality is Jedi protected people and protection sometimes entailed bloodshed. He had also found an interest in double bladed lightsaber combat; he had thought it to be a larger field to work with; but he also realized at his current age it was perhaps too much space to attempt to control.

“That’s a difficult mastery, very ostentatious too,” Obi-Wan said.

“But effective and allows more control and gives the fighter an advantage of making my non-dominate hand just as useful and skilled as a my dominate hand,” Anakin pointed out.

“True. You have put a lot of thought into your studies,” Obi-Wan praised.

Anakin preened a bit. He liked combat, everything slowed down for him when he was in that mind space and it wasn’t as overwhelming, which made it easier to work with. Things got a bit overwhelming when he was slow, or stuck. And he really didn’t like it when things were slow and overwhelming.

“Perhaps, if you are willing, we will speak to the Council about making you a formal Padawan,” Obi-Wan offered.

Anakin didn’t say anything to that.

“I know you have reservations about the Code, and I do not expect you to comply Anakin, but this would be a greater opportunity for you to learn, and to gain real life experience outside the Temples. You have also excelled in your studies; and Master Plo Koon feels it could be an asset for you.”

“I… I don’t want to surrender what makes me, me; to be a Jedi.”

“I wouldn’t expect that of you.”

“I will… I will think about it,” he decided tightly. He didn’t think he would be a good Jedi; he wasn’t great at reigning in his temper, and he wasn’t good at holding his tongue when he was letting loose, and he didn’t do the no emotions thing. He liked being himself, he liked having Obi-Wan and Padmé as his friends, and he was kind of starting to like Ahsoka, she was persistent. On the other hand, he knew he’d draw the ire of the other Jedi Council members. Master Windu tolerated him, Master Yoda didn’t outright dislike him, but it was clear that Yoda didn’t know what to do with or make of him, and many of the other masters were like that. They just didn’t know where he fit into their Temple.

Also, there were the other initiates who were hopeful of being selected for the task of being padawans; and he didn’t care about whatever they had to say, but he knew it would get worse. Children were vicious.

Still, there was a small appeal to be a Jedi Padawan learner, he knew that, it was a huge honor, and he’d be free to roam around with Obi-Wan and learn. Perhaps he wouldn’t be a Jedi but being with Obi-Wan on missions would be better than sitting around at the Temple or working on spare charity projects the hangar mechanics left for him. And he’d get to see the universe; and FLY! Flying was a massive appeal to this, even he could see it. There was a time he had wanted to run off to be a smuggler or a pirate just to see things and being Obi-Wan’s Padawan would be a chance to do that.

Or he could go to Naboo, and be free. Padmé insisted he was welcomed in her home, but while he liked the thought, he didn’t. Padmé was great, she was soft, and nice, and she smelled pretty; he really loved her smile and he loved listening to her talk. She was so bright, and pure and pretty, and he wanted to bask in that, but he didn’t want to rely on her like that. Padmé was a friend, Obi-Wan was like a brother.

“Would I have to call you ‘Master’?” he asked as he finally curled up in the bed.

“I would never ask that of you,” Obi-Wan stated.

“Okay,” Anakin nodded as he yawned and let sleep take him. He didn’t want to think any more, he just wanted sleep and peace. He wanted it to stop, all of it to just stop.

* * *

Ahsoka woke when the room chilled and she shivered; it felt like there was slim oozing over her skin, and it felt thick, heavy, icky; like when the bad people had her! That had her up, she scrambled out of her bed, trotting over to her new youngling friend, she grabbed Korkie who meekly protested being woken up but stumbled after her as she led them for Anakin.

Ahsoka loved Anakin, he was so bright, and warm, it was like basking in the warmth of the sun on a nice spring day. She had always felt him, even in the bad place, it was like this weak, warm light that would wrap her up and make her feel safe! Anakin was safe! When Master Plo Koon had found her and brought her to the Temple she had felt the light get brighter, warmer, bigger, engulfing her in its presence, overwhelming her, and saving her. It was so nice! She had been delighted to feel it at the Temple, and when Master Plo Koon was taking her to the crèche that was when she had seen him. He walked by in a blinding wave of warmth and safety, and she had wanted nothing more than to follow him.

Master Plo Koon had explained that was Anakin Skywalker, and he was like her. Anakin knew bad places, he knew the bad things, and could feel all the cold, icky things she could; more so even. His presence was so warm and bright, and it was…. It was everything to her.

Anakin Skywalker was safe, and brave, and warm, and she followed that light. She loved Skyguy, he was her Master, she could feel it. So, she would follow him.

Right now, icky cold shadow was trying to get them, so they would go be with Skyguy; Skyguy would keep the shadows at bay; he always did. She wouldn’t let the icky darkness touch him. She pulled Korkie along, they walked into the room. She hoisted her small friend to the bed before clambering up. A large yawn had her crawling over to where the light was radiating, and she curled up by Skyguy, gripping his tunic Ahsoka scooted as close as she could get, hearing Korkie walk over the bed and plop onto a pillow.

She was warm, and safe; no icky darkness would touch Skyguy while she was here watching his back. Humming in delight she snuggled into the light. Icky, cold darkness couldn’t get them here! Skyguy was here!

* * *

The encrypted transmission was the first hint of trust between them and the mysterious benefactor who wanted them to take action. The only condition; other than their own agenda was that they kill the Nubian Queen.

Which was what had them carefully reconning the Palace and talking to their people on the inside. Duchess Satine Kyrze was too trusting, something he could exploit, but the idea of assassinating a Galactic official, not a Mandalorian was something to look at carefully. They were warriors, they wanted their ways remembered and respected, all Mandalorians should feel proud of their heritage not feel the need to hide their blood lust or battle cravings.

Still, there was a youngling in there, in Satine’s care, he could exploit that, with the added bonus of once Satine was dead, the foundling could be raised by his aunt; Bo-Katan Kryze, who was a true Mandalorian. He could work with that.

‘You must kill the Queen of Naboo,’ the transmission stressed. ‘I will arrange for the Duchess to be accessible.’

He liked this. He liked it a lot, he could reveal to his people how weak and useless Satine truly was.

This could work in Mandalore’s favor and break their ties to the Republic once and for all. Also, if they killed the Jedi here, they would be able to send the clear message that Mandalore would never trust or forgive the Jedi.

He liked this, but it still felt easy. Too easy, and he didn’t like easy. Too easy, like quiet, made him uneasy and it went against his basic instincts. Still…

It was too good of an opportunity to pass up.

* * *

Obi-Wan grimaced when he woke, at the breaking rays of dawn, and felt Master Plo Koon and Knight Siri Tachi stirring. He grimaced when he tried to move, and a weight was pinning his head in place.

“Let go Anakin,” he ordered dragging a hand out of the tangled covers.

“Not touching you,” was the grumbled response, which had Obi-Wan fully opening his eyes as he felt a small body wrapped around his head and shoulders. Blinking a few times he noted that his head felt damp, which had him tilting his head back a bit, there was the toddler…

The small toddler, contently hugging his head and drooling in his hair!

There was a set of legs pinning him at his torso too, one knee located perilously close to his groin and the other foot pressed into his armpit with his arm mangled around and under the other small body, which had sprawled over him and Anakin. The Togruta had managed to wind herself around his arm, and pinned it, while also curling into Anakin’s stomach. Anakin must’ve snuck into his bed again from nightmares, and decided to sleep here, but somehow the other two had come into the equation, and Obi-Wan pinned.

There was a light knock on the door, before it opened for Master Plo Koon to walk in, he grimaced at this situation. It was one thing to deal with a nightmare torn Anakin, but this situation as whole was unusual.

Master Plo Koon lifted a brow, Obi-Wan sighed as he accepted the help of detangling himself from the menacing heat monsters before standing.

“I sensed the younglings, the Duchess in a panic,” Master Plo said.

“I will speak to her,” he decided rearranging the blankets over the kids, he saw Anakin wake a bit and smiled at the boy. Anakin grumbled as he yanked the blankets over his head and disappeared as the toddler and Ahsoka immediately scooted towards Anakin’s heat.

“He is a remarkable light,” Master Plo murmured. Obi-Wan knew Plo was admiring Anakin’s Force presence. Obi-Wan looked at the toddler who was scooting for Anakin. There was a very red tint in his hair in the morning’s life, and Obi-Wan was a bit nervous seeing his mouth on the kid.

They walked out of the room talking quietly, running through the parameters they were thinking needed to be covered for the negotiations, when Satine appeared.

“I will see you for morning meditation, Knight Tachi has agreed to meet Qui-Gon,” Plo said.

“Master Qui-Gon is returning?”

“Engine failure.”

“I see. Thank you Master Plo,” he said with a small bow. Satine was coming towards him quickly, he held up his hand and kept her quiet as he opened a door to a spare room and gestured for her to follow.

“Where is he!?” she demanded.

“He’s safe, he’s with Ahsoka and Anakin in my bed right now,” he said.

“Your bed!?” she sputtered.

“I suspect they went for Anakin, but Anakin’s nightmares will have him coming to my bed at times,” Obi-Wan shrugged. He was aware how unusual it was to say that, but it was Anakin, the child was so starved for affection and reassurance that Obi-Wan wouldn’t deny Anakin that. Not when his Force presence; when he was upset, was enough to create it’s own storm and overwhelmed Anakin.

“Why are they there?” she gaped.

“I don’t know,” he admitted dryly as he rubbed his hand through his hair, noting the drool still in there.

“He drools when he sleeps, he likes hair,” Satine said.

“I’ve noticed,” he replied.

“I…”

“Is he?” he asked softly.

“He is,” she murmured softly. “No… No one,” she shook her head.

“Satine?”

“They will never know,” she stated firmly. “The midwife was destroyed, and my family was not here,” she said firmly. “I faked the tests, the results, everything. No one knows.”

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. No one knew. No one…

“I…” he started.

“No. He’s mine. I… no,” Satine murmured firmly.

“Satine…”

“There’s nothing you could do now, Obi-Wan,” she murmured.

“If he ever…”

“I will inform you,” she murmured. “But Not the Order.”

“Very well.” He nodded. “What’s his name?”

“Korkie,” she smiled softly.

“Korkie,” he murmured with a soft smile on his lips. It was an appropriate name, and very cute.

“Anakin?”

“What about Anakin?” he sputtered in panic. He couldn’t react about Korkie but Anakin was someone he could panic over.

“Obi-Wan, was he a slave?” Satine asked folding her arms.

“Yes.”

“And you took him to the Order?” she asked in outrage. He frowned. “An Order that calls everyone Master and rank!?”

“No. No I did not.” He stated firmly as he reached out to touch her shoulder, she stared at him and he sensed her confusion and fury. “Anakin, I couldn’t leave him. I couldn’t. He had to leave him, you… you didn’t see him. I couldn’t subjugate him to our ways, not then, not now, but I couldn’t leave him behind, I couldn’t leave him there, and I am teaching him.”

“Does he know?”

“Anakin knows. He’s… he is… we have spoken at length about it.”

“Good,” she murmured as she reached out. He stiffened when she touched his chest before pulling away and leaving him.

He stood there alone and he wondered if he should leave the Order now. He could take Anakin, perhaps Satine would take them back, he could teach Anakin still. It would…

It wasn’t wise, he thought bitterly. It wasn’t wise, he had things to achieve and people to help, and being here was where he was needed, he could feel it in the Force. Just as Korkie and Satine were supposed to be here.

* * *

Anakin was trapped by Rathtars!

He was hot as if he were on Tatooine again, and he was trapped, he was trying to escape.

Ahsoka and Korkie giggled as he tried to escape their grasps. Good Force what was wrong with them! He wanted to GO! He Had Things To Do!

“SNIPS!” he groaned as they all fell over the edge. Korkie and Ahsoka burst into laughter, he groaned.

“Skyguy! Flying!” Ahsoka squealed when he finally got frustrated and decided to Force to toss them and run. He gasped when he tripped on blankets and they all went rolling across the room floor.


	6. Chapter 6

Anakin had managed to heal his hand in a meditation practice Obi-Wan had instructed him on. Master Plo had been there as well, and it had been… well, it had been enlightening. Most the other Masters at the Temple were always so frustrated with him that they usually didn’t attempt to teach him about the Force or meditation. Granted, he found it extremely difficult to sit still that long with no purpose to the stillness. Anakin didn’t like being still unless there was a purpose to it, he didn’t like being forced to meditate or something, he found it extremely exhausting to be completely honest. He had found it tiring to try to meditate, to surrender himself to the Force, to release his emotions to the Force, or worse, invite the Force in. No, he didn’t like meditation. But today had been enlightening, which was good.

Ahsoka had naturally joined them, and she seemed to be the perfect Initiate, it was so annoyingly easy for her to reach the Force, surrender herself to it, and wrap herself up in it; she had a tendency of doing that with his Force presence; which he found irritation. Ahsoka like wrapping herself up in his Force presence like a youngling did with a favored blanket, and when she did that she kind of forced herself into the center front of his mind, sharing thoughts, commentary, complaints, and demands without second thought. Anakin was good at shielding himself; at Obi-Wan’s insistence on learning that immediately, but he found it difficult to block out Ahsoka.

After meditation and breakfast, Anakin had persuaded Ahsoka to the crèche before he had run off to the hangar to work.

He was aware of Master Tachi’s and Master Jinn’s disapproval of his use of the Force like a casual tool, but he found it simple working this way. The Mandalorians kept giving him wary looks as he worked through the morning, he didn’t pause even when his stomach growled a bit. He was focused as he delicately moved the parts together, working on fixing the wirings and joints, he was doing delicate work, even keeping everything floating so he could rotate it easily. Then there was a foreign gravity slamming into him, as everything went smashing to the floor himself, he winced as he barely caught the heavier parts from falling on him, moving them as he rolled to his feet to put them down.

“The Force is Not For Your Blatant Abuse!” a sharp voice snapped, and Anakin turned in time to see Master Qui-Gon Jinn in his fury marching over to him. Anakin stepped away from his work, hearing R2 furiously chirping away.

“How is using it abusing it!?” Anakin demanded sharply, stepping up on the work bench. He refused to be at a height disadvantage with this old man. He wasn’t a Kriffing Jedi! He was a mechanic, and the Force was a handy tool!

“The Living Force is to be listened to and channeled, not used for frivolous tasks!” Qui-Gon snapped, flicking the bench out from under Anakin’s feet, and knocking him to the ground. Anakin glared as he was now level with Master Jinn’s boots; and he was really tempted to use the kriffing Force to level this playing field; not that he’d win against a Master Jedi.

“I would hardly call reassembling an entire engine a frivolous task, Master Jinn!” Anakin snapped as he was about to get up.

“You will listen when a Master is teaching, Padawan!” Master Jinn snapped.

“**_I’M NOT A KRIFFING PADAWAN!_**” Anakin roared as the Force lashed out around him knocking Qui-Gon off his feet. Anakin was on his knees seething as he glared at the Master. “I’m Not A Padawan! And If I Was I Sure As Sithshells Would **_NEVER_** Be Yours!” Anakin snarled.

“What is going on!?” a modulated voice demanded.

“This is a Jedi matter, stay out of it,” Master Jinn said firmly.

“I think not! This is my Kriffing Hangar!” the Mandalorian snapped, all the weapons were trained on Master Jinn then, and Anakin felt the Force rippling protectively around him. The Force’s reactions didn’t make sense, but Anakin glared up from the floor at the giant man who wouldn’t ever leave him alone. Slowly he pulled himself up to his feet.

“And this is a Jedi matter,” Qui-Gon stressed.

“No it is not!” Anakin stated firmly. “I am Not A Jedi!”

Master Jinn glared at him as if he were some wayward child who had said something idiotic. “You live at the Temple. The Temple provides for your education, your food, your clothing, you dare to toss those teachings aside for a misguided attempt at freedom!?”

“I am free!” Anakin snapped.

“You serve the Living Force!” Master Qui-Gon countered.

“I serve no one!” he stated firmly. The Force almost hummed at that statement. “If the Force should share wisdom or visions with me I will listen, but I will not follow orders blindly. I am not a slave, and you are most certainly not my master!” Anakin snarled.

“You forget you place!” Qui-Gon started.

“And what place would that be?” a calm voice sliced through their argument and Anakin saw Obi-Wan walking in. “Thank you,” Obi-Wan said to his escort.

“He has no respect for his teachers.”

“As you are not his teacher, nor would I ever permit you to be, why are you attacking my ward?” Obi-Wan asked calmly.

“He was abusing the Force!” Qui-Gon stated. Anakin felt the Force’s displeasure at that statement, it seemed to wrap around him in a spiny armor; though Anakin’s own anger and frustrations were not causing this reaction in the Force.

“Anakin is not a Jedi, and he would never abuse the Force,” Obi-Wan stated. “And Queen Amidala feels the need to remind you that imposing your will on a free man of Naboo is against Nubian law and she will happily charge you. And I am to inform you Master Jinn, that the Duchess of Mandalore is more than happy to banish you from Mandalore, attacking younglings is frowned upon here.”

“You should get a better handle on your Padawan,” Qui-Gon seethed as he stalked off. Anakin wiped the blood from his nose then and looked at Obi-Wan as the older man came over and crouched over to examine his face.

“What are you doing here?” Anakin asked.

“Mandalorian guards came to the meeting and informed us that the Jedi youngling was being abused by a Jedi, I came. It took a lot to keep Queen Amidala and the Duchess there,” Obi-Wan said.

“I didn’t do anything,” Anakin said.

“I know,” Obi-Wan said. “Qui-Gon has petitioned the Council before about becoming your Master, and I have continuously reminded them you are my ward, not a Padawan.”

“Great,” Anakin muttered.

“Master Windu and Master Plo have given me their continuous support.”

“Master Windu hates me,” Anakin pointed out as Obi-Wan continued healing his bruise.

“No, Master Windu doesn’t know what to do with you,” Obi-Wan countered. “And it doesn’t help that you seem to always find trouble, and create massive shatterpoints according to him.”

“I don’t mean to cause trouble,” Anakin pointed out.

“You are fine Anakin,” Obi-Wan assured him. “And Master Jinn is wrong,” he said softly. “The Force sings around you, in a way it has never done around anyone else I’ve encountered. It does not even sing like this around Master Yoda.”

“I don’t mean for that to happen,” Anakin murmured.

“Do not apologize for it, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said firmly. “It is a gift, we do not understand it yet, but it is a gift from the Force, and it is not to be questioned. Master Jinn should not have acted this way, it was very un-Jedi like of him.”

“He hates me,” Anakin pointed out.

Obi-Wan said nothing to that, but smiled slightly at Anakin. “What have you been working on?”

“He’s reassembling a Fang-class starfighter engine,” the Mandalorian chief engineer spoke then. Anakin looked over at the Mandalorian who was now standing over him and Obi-Wan, there was something about his presence which Anakin didn’t understand.

“It’s easy,” Anakin informed Obi-Wan.

“Of course it is, why don’t you and I have our luncheon meal and you tell me all about it.”

“But I have work!”

“You need to eat Anakin,” Obi-Wan pointed out. And if as to drive Obi-Wan’s point home, Anakin’s stomach let out a monstrous snarl for food.

“I guess I’m a little hungry,” he mumbled as Obi-Wan clasped his shoulder and they walked back into the palace. There was a streak of panic coming for them, and Anakin saw Ahsoka in time to catch her to keep him from being knocked over.

“I felt icky coldness!” she sobbed as she pulled herself up him to wrap her arms around his neck as she cried. Anakin scrambled to hold her properly before he felt balanced enough to move again. Obi-Wan had picked up her blanket.

“’Soka!” a small voice shouted and Korkie rounded the corner, his eyes large and panicked, Obi-Wan scooped up the toddler as he made his way towards them.

* * *

Obi-Wan had not been concerned, but he had been livid at his former Master.

Tahl’s death had unhinged his former Master, he knew it, the Council knew it, and Master Plo Koon shared in Obi-Wan’s fury about today. It was not the first time that Master Qui-Gon had crossed boundaries. A Grey Jedi his former Master might have been, but that was years ago, now Obi-Wan had serious concerns about his master being a Dark Jedi. Especially as Qui-Gon seemed to obsess over Anakin. Masters Windu, Shaak Ti, and Plo Koon were all starting to share Obi-Wan’s long held reservations regarding his master, Obi-Wan had had had these thoughts since Master Jinn had left him here on Mandalore; the first time!

Something was twisted in Qui-Gon and it was getting to be an extreme with his beliefs about Anakin being the Chosen One. Master Yoda was useless in this matter, wanting the boy to either conform or be gone. It was maddening, but today was over the top, and he was reporting it to the Council.

The Mandalorians in the hangar had been livid, in fact there were threats to claim Anakin as their foundling; which had had Queen Amidala going up in arms about Anakin’s wellbeing. Satine and every Mandalorian there had to promise that no one would be claiming a Nubian free citizen as a Mandalorian foundling before Amidala settled down enough to let Obi-Wan leave the room. Padmé was not happy, and he was certain if it wasn’t for the fact she was actually dressed up as the Queen and in the middle of negotiations for her people she’d have stormed down to the hangar and Qui-Gon Jinn would’ve been skinned alive.

After a luncheon, and a quick check over of Anakin’s wellbeing, had lead him to where he was right now, with Master Plo Koon, on a break of negotiations before the evening meal.

“The Mandalorians say Qui-Gon dropped an engine on him,” Obi-Wan stated. “Anakin had it suspended with the Force and Qui-Gon forced it all to fall on him.”

“Is he alright?”

“He is, but I think it is only because he’s so powerful. He saved himself, and I think even if he hadn’t the Force would’ve,” Obi-Wan admitted.

“You believe as Qui-Gon.”

“No, I don’t,” he said firmly. “At least, not in the way Qui-Gon does. I do believe Anakin is a child of the Force, half his DNA is midichlorians.”

“I do not…”

“I never turned Anakin’s blood test over, and Queen Amidala had already claimed him her citizen and we both discussed it after the Liberation of Naboo,” Obi-Wan admitted.

“You and Queen Amidala did what?” Master Plo asked in bewildered at this admission.

“We had both just freed him from slavery, and the two of us discussed, with her parents were even consulted to what we should do for him. It was not an easy discussion, and I did propose he become a Padawan, but with Master Jinn’s obsession for him already forming everyone agreed it would not be in Anakin’s best interests,” Obi-Wan explained. “So to teach him I was awarded guardianship over Anakin, who is legally in the eyes of the republic, a Nubian citizen. I never reported his midichlorian count because of Qui-Gon’s obsession with Anakin, and being a Jedi would not be the right path for Anakin.”

“You believe he’s here to balance the Force? The Chosen One?”

“I don’t know, what I do know is that Anakin is stronger than Yoda with the Force, it is why he is as good of a pilot and fighter as he is, it’s why he knows things he shouldn’t, and why he’s unable to hide his Force presence right now. He’s too powerful, and Master Jinn has crossed lines today,” Obi-Wan stated. “If we were at the Temple, I would immediately demand he be sent on a meditative retreat or something because he is a threat to a youngling. If Anakin were any Initiate or Padawan learner at the Temple this would not be tolerated. And I as his legal guardian have to put his well being before my commitments to the Jedi. It is not attachment that drives me, it is at this point, common sense.”

“I agree, Master Jinn has gone too far,” Plo said softly. “I will bring the matter up tonight when I communicate with the Council. All younglings in the care of Jedi, whether or not they are Initiates or Padawans, is our priority.”

“Warn the Council that if Master Jinn moves against Anakin again in such a manner, he will be facing Mandalorian or Nubian justice, neither planet is willing to tolerate this behavior. And the Mandalorians ache for reasons to string the Jedi up, Master Jinn is handing it to them.”

* * *

Satine was alone in her dressing chambers, preparing for the evening meal and her long hair was finally down. She would need to cut it again. There was a light knock on her door, which had her sighing as she got up and answered the door, it was Obi-Wan, his hands in his sleeves and a resigned look on his face.

“Come in,” she said softly stepping aside for him to walk in. She didn’t need to be a Jedi to know he needed to talk, there was something tense about him which always revealed when he needed to talk to someone. She was glad it would be her, they hadn’t always gotten along, but they were friends at the end. Shutting her door she turned to him as she continued pulling off her jewels and the hair pieces from this meeting.

“What can I do for you Obi-Wan?” she asked walking by.

“I need to understand what your foundling laws are,” he said.

“As a Jedi why would you need that?” she asked setting the pieces on her vanity. Dragging her fingers through her hair she picked up a comb. She was going to look nice for this evening, and after this grueling day, she would be spending the rest of her evening with Korkie and whatever adventures he created for them.

“Because I have had three Mandalorians have informed me they will claim my youngling as their foundling if another bit of harm comes to him.”

“I see,” she said dryly as she walked behind a divider to pull off this gown. “Well, it is custom to claim foundlings with a simple vow, and then they are adopted to a Clan, or House, and that is that,” she replied. “Anakin is a very easily liked, youngling, and I have heard high praises about him from Korkie and from the engineers in my hangar.”

“You cannot take him,” he said softly.

“I… I do not want to, Obi-Wan, but the child is being abused, and I’m sorry, but we do not tolerate that here,” she said.

“And if Anakin and I are to leave the Order?” he asked.

“You would do that?” she asked skeptically, stepping out in her shift. Obi-Wan looked tired and resigned.

“I need to do what is best for Anakin, for a time I thought it would be being at the Temple was what was best, so he could learn, but Master Jinn’s continued aggressions towards Anakin are making me reassess that decision.”

“I thought…” she paused. “I thought your dream was to be a Jedi Knight,” she said softly walking over to him. He tilted his head back and smiled bitterly.

“There was a time I believe it to be the best path for me, the Force screamed at me to follow it, but since I have met Anakin I have found the need to think about more than just being a Jedi. I am his brother, and I must think of what is best for him,” he said. She tentatively reached out and touched his arm.

“If, if you were to leave the Jedi Order, you would have a place here,” she said levelly. She would give him anything and everything she had just for him to be with her and Korkie again. He could even claim Korkie as his, which would save her terrible lie and forgery from Bo-Katan and her people. She had never been fond of that lie, but she had not been willing to ruin herself and Obi-Wan after they had fought so hard for the peace of her people and her planet.

“I…” he started. She reached up, cupping his cheek.

“You will always have a home here,” she stated firmly. “You are a brilliant warrior, and you have already long since earned the respect of my people, you are always welcomed here. The first Jedi we like,” she smiled. Obi-Wan had become endeared to many of her people and supporters for his protection of her during the civil war, even after Master Qui-Gon had left them, declaring Mandalore a lost cause, Obi-Wan had stayed, he was the only Jedi her people liked and respected.

He smiled as he turned just ever so slightly, his lips brushing her palm when there was a terrible explosion knocking them off their feet. She gasped as Obi-Wan sprawled out over her, looking around, then he was grabbing her up, she caught a robe with her blaster in it as he ran for the hole in her wall. She gasped just as the Death Watch flying for them.

“Korkie!” she screamed as Obi-Wan landed and started running. “We have to go back!” she hit her Jedi in the shoulder as she watched in horror as another explosion happened.

“He’s with Anakin and Padmé!” Obi-Wan said as he landed on a bridge setting her down, she pulled her blaster just as they watched the other members of Death Watch. Obi-Wan had his laser sword out, and she was pressed against his back. She was a Pacifist, but even she knew self defense was necessary as she held her blaster firmly and levelly.

“Duchess Satine, your time is at an end,” a voice said, her heart plummeted recognizing her cousin.

“What is the meaning of this Pre Vizsla!?” she shouted over Obi-Wan’s shoulder. She remembered running from Death Watch with Obi-Wan, and she remembered Pre’s outrage at her life being threatened. This was different though.

“It is time to restore Mandalore to it’s rightful glory!” her cousin decided.

“By killing your leader?” Obi-Wan asked haughtly.

“A weak pacsifist who allows the Jetiise on our planet! Our sworn enemy!” Pre announced.

“Well that makes it all better,” Obi-Wan shot back sarcastically which had her elbowing his ribs. Now was not the time for Obi-Wan’s brand of defiance when they were surrounded, and they had all the blasters!

* * *

Padmé had finished her negotiations for the day, and she was still tempted to blast the Viceroy in the face, which wasn’t very queen like of her. Now it was the late evening and she was walking the gardens, disguised as one of her handmaidens. Sabé would handle whatever affairs would come from the Chancellor, or the Trade Federation for the evening, and she was free for a little bit. Hopefully she would spend some more time with Anakin and Obi-Wan. She had found herself unreasonably, deliriously happy with those two, even the younglings about.

Padmé had loved how, to Obi-Wan and Anakin she was simply Padmé, and it made a lot of difference. Palo hadn’t liked her for Padmé, he had been besotted with Queen Amidala. And the Banking Clan representative, Rush Clovis was the same way. It was her title which attracted them to her, for Anakin and Obi-Wan she was merely Padmé, and Padmé was a friend. Anakin always looked at her like she was the biggest wonder of his life, and Obi-Wan was not afraid to chide her like an elder brother would. She loved the way they treated her, and she loved being Padmé. Because other than her handmaidens, no one treated her as just Padmé anymore.

She paused when she saw some people moving through the gardens. A frown pulled on her lips as she saw them moving about, and heard hushed tones she couldn’t make out, it was odd, the Mandalorian guard here was not this sneaky.

“Ahsoka!” a voice shouted.

“Come on!” a younger higher voice whined.

“I said wait!”

“She’s this way!” Ahsoka appeared from around the hedge and Padmé smiled at the youngling.

“Ahsoka!?” Anakin appeared just as Ahsoka grabbed Padmé’s hand. Anakin had the other toddler in his arms, Korkie smiled shyly at her from Anakin’s arms.

“See I told you!” Ahsoka smiled triumphantly.

“And why are we sneaking around the gardens?” Padmé asked.

“Ahsoka said the darkness was swirling around you and decided we’d come save you,” Anakin stated.

“Nu-uh! You said darkness was around her! He was gonna leave us in the crèche!” Ahsoka pouted.

“I save princess!” Korkie decided scrambling down from Anakin and ran over to her knees and hugged her.

“Well, consider me saved,” Padmé chuckled picking up the Mandalorian. Korkie smiled broadly, and Anakin scowled. “What are you doing Anakin?” she chuckled.

“I…” he trailed off as his head snapped over his shoulder, Ahsoka had also gone quiet and attentive, which had Padmé reaching for her blaster, Anakin gestured for them to move into the bushes, she didn’t want to do it, so she handed Korkie to Ahsoka, who did hide into the bushes, Padmé peered around the turn with Anakin, over his shoulder.

“You should hide,” he hissed.

“I am older than you, and I’m not letting a youngling get hurt,” she hissed back.

“I’m not a youngling!” Anakin hissed indignantly. She would’ve smiled if he didn’t grab her arm and back them into the bushes, he went low, and she saw some Mandalorians walk by. They were not in the Kryze armor, there wasn’t a coat of arms on them she recognized. They spoke Mando’a to each other, and their weapons were hot, she could see that. They moved as a unit.

Korkie screamed when a Mandalorian grabbed him and Ahsoka.

“Let him go!” Ahsoka shrieked as she came rushing after Korkie, kicking the Mandalorian in the shin. Padmé moved when Anakin scrambled up, moving fast and low as he used the Force to pull Ahsoka to them, Padmé aimed as she fired just as Anakin leapt up, catching Korkie and using the Mandalorian as a springboard. Padmé fired as she grabbed Ahsoka and ran after Anakin. Anakin seemed to send a shockwave through the Force as all the Mandalorians were knocked off their feet.

“To the Hangar!” he shouted behind her. Padmé would’ve argued but then the palace shook which had her freezing as she curled around Ahsoka, seeing the palace crumbling. Korkie screamed, Padmé looked up just as a chuck of the ceiling gave, there was a sudden push and she found herself flying through the hall, when Anakin skidded by her.

“To the Hangar,” she agreed as they ran. She followed Anakin, for someone so young he seemed sure of himself, even as the palace continued to shake, and explosions sounded. Anakin kept pace with her, his gangly height seemed an aid, as R2 appeared, shrilly whistling as a ship was started up, R2 rolling up the ramps.

Padmé gasped when Anakin slammed into her, the Force was used to throw her into the ship with the younglings, and she turned in time to see Anakin take a blaster hit, knocking him off his feet. She picked up Korkie and jogged the ship, R2 was running through the preflight checks, she dropped Korkie and Ahsoka in the copilot seat, buckling them in, she looked out the viewport. There was a massive battle happening, and she slammed the close button on the ramp just as Anakin limped up, bleeding.

“R2, get us out of here!” Anakin said. Padmé was quick to push the boy into a seat as she grabbed a med kit and with shaky hands got to work. Sabé had taught her a lot of the basics, but Padmé would admit to never being a big fan of blood. Anakin’s wound wasn’t as bad as she had thought, he walked her through how to care for it, which was shocking, the twelve year old seemed unphased by the blaster wound.

“Ani?” she started as she finished securing the bacta strips in place. “Where’d you learn that?”

“The Hutts,” he answered. “I’ll do a meditative healing in a bit, but first, I need to see where we are.”

R2 shrilly screamed, Ahsoka and Korkie cried, and she and Anakin ran up to the cockpit in time to see Mandalorian fighters. Anakin was in the pilot’s seat as Padmé slid into the seat behind him.

* * *

Anakin took over the ship the moment they broke the atmosphere, dodging and weaving from the Mandalorian fighters as he programed the hyper drive to the nearest star system for a propper jump. There was a frequency hail as a ship jumped them, he moved them around as he went diving back for Mandalore, he saw the fighters coming head on.

“Ani!” Padmé screamed, but he tuned her out as the Force hissed at him to go harder, faster, not to waver, he wouldn’t blink first. He could feel the Mandalorian’s shock and waver as he barreled at them, the four passengers here screamed, the Mandalorians moved out of his way as he was about to hit them, he moved his ship to a good angle for rentry.

“R2! Maps of Mandalore please!” he shouted, they were brought up on his navigation as he went low, there were other ships after him, and he heard R2 chirp about firing the guns. He agreed, as he rose up, looping around them, Padmé asked to man the guns, he remembered saying no as he fired. Last thing he needed was someone loose about the cabin as he shot down two Mandalorians, and blasted by them, there were speeders, but they wouldn’t be able to keep up. He kept low, the ship was vibrating as he went faster than atmosphere appropriate speeds. They were pulling some serious Gs as he hit a canyon, R2 chirped about incoming fighters, and he maneuvered through.

It was like podracing on Tatooine now, he just followed his instincts and some of the directives from the Force. There were a few blasts behind them of ships failing to follow. He saw the shots coming in as he jerked back and deviated, the Force didn’t like this move but they were adapting. Ahsoka shouted something at him, but he didn’t pay attention as he shot up out of the canyon, there were two fighters, R2 had them locked on and fired. Staying on the plateau he raced low and fast, but he saw the coming mountains, they’d need altitude, time for a smuggler’s trick he had only heard of.

Something rocked their ship, which had him looking over diagnostics, the second engine was blown, R2 worked quickly to shut it off and contain it so they didn’t have a fire. He shot up, not as fast as he wanted as he twisted the ship to go between the mountains. The maneuverability was an advantage as the Mandalorians were just as powerful, Anakin focused though.

He heard Padmé comforting Korkie and Ahsoka, while R2 chirped out coordinates as they worked. They blasted out of the mountains and were flying solo finally.

“That was close,” he sighed as he sagged in his seat.

“Why are we so low?”

“Lower we are it’s harder to read, we already have a small RCS, so being small and fast we’ll lose them,” Anakin answered.

“How do you know that!?” Padmé asked as he got out of the seat to read over the damage reports from R2.

“Because I designed this ship,” he answered. “Jedi had it commissioned for Master Plo Koon for covert missions with diplomats, he didn’t want them to be attacked.”

“You designed this?”

“Not alone, but the concept design is from Nubian Royal Cruiser, but I modified it, you realize you have the RCS reading of a small bird?” he asked. The engine readings meant they were not leaving atmosphere until he could fix that but without the right parts he knew he couldn’t.

“Ani?”

“Hm?”

“They’re back,” she said.

“Kriff!” he leapt back to his seat and started flying harder and faster away, the advantage to a head start was they could go faster and keep the lead. Even with one engine he was faster than just about anything the Mandalorians would send after him.

They hit a cave, and he let the black envelope them as he followed instincts and the Force through the cave.

“Ani!?” Padmé shrieked.

“Just trust me, we’ll be fine!” he promised as he pressed his ship faster, hearing the crashes behind them. _Don’t look back_, he thought, even as he felt the caves rattle from the impacts.


	7. Chapter 7

Anakin landed them when the second engine started to go, which was near the canyons, he didn’t know what to do from here other than to gather as much water as he could because they’d need it. He remembered on Tatooine when there’d be no water, and how parched he’d get, it’d feel like his throat was jagged and coarse with sand coating it, and everything tasted like mud and sand. He saw Padmé going through the Jedi foot lockers and pulling out things. Mostly materials, he frowned at that.

“What are you doing?”

“We need clothes,” she stated.

He blinked. “Turbans!” he remembered those; never having had enough material as a slave though he had never worn one, so he hadn’t thought to even make one! He dropped the canteens by Padmé’s feet as he ran to get Ahsoka and Korkie. They’d need the most protection, they were the smallest, Padmé would also need a lot of protection, she was delicate, he had seen her soft hands, no way she’d be ready for a life in the desert. Ahsoka and Korkie were sniffling together by R2.

“I wanna go home,” Korkie sniffled.

“Skyguy!?” Ahsoka called out, he could feel her panic as he walked into the corridor.

“Hey,” he greeted them, which had Korkie staring at him with Obi-Wan’s eyes. Kriff the youngling looked just like Obi-Wan now, he couldn’t fail them. “Sorry, can’t go home, adventure’s going to go a little longer,” he offered. “Padmé’s making turbans,” he offered.

Ahsoka blinked.

Korkie now sucked his thumb and trotted over to hug Anakin’s leg.

“We’re going to figure out what’s going on but for right now, we need to move,” Anakin told Ahsoka.

“Skyguy?” Ahsoka asked as he hoisted up Korkie.

“I know nothing,” he said.

“Are they…?” she whispered, her big blue eyes were growing misty and he blinked before he unfurled his presence and spread it swiftly looking for the familiar lights in the Force. He sensed them, and others.

“No.”

She brightened as she grabbed his shirttail and they walked for Padmé. Padmé reached for Korki and started dressing him swiftly before she seemed to make a sling of sorts. She also dressed Ahsoka in a cloak, hiding the girl’s lekku and skin from the sun and light. He pulled on a spare robe, tore it where he needed to before taking the spare material to wrap around his head and face. Walking through the ship he found a few odds and ends he felt they’d need, taking the knives, and a med kit. He noted that R2 chirped at him not to pack to heavily, which had him going through the medkit to condense what they did and didn’t need. Once he had that condensed; feeling safe with the supplies he now was sure they had, he walked back to Padmé, Ahsoka and Korki to start packing up the canisters he had of water. What he couldn’t fit in the pack he fashioned rough slings on for, Padmé caught on and started fashioning the younglings with them. Anakin handed Korkie the smallest canister, and then a small knife before doing the same for Ahsoka.

“What’s this for?” Ahsoka asked.

“If a bad guy grabs you, stab them where armor’s weak, aim for the belly, or the legs,” he said firmly. “Don’t stab me or yourself.”

He had learned this lesson the hard way, having been a slave, and there’d been an attempt from someone to use him as a pleasure slave. He had gotten a sharp piece of metal and torn the guy apart as quickly as he could. He hadn’t done much but he had done enough to escape which was all that mattered to him at the time. Ahsoka would have to think the same way. Once he was sure the youngling had her water secure and her hood was secure, he continued scavenging for another necessity for the desert, and smiled when he struck gold in the engine compartment. Safety goggles! Pulling out the four pairs he darted back to Padmé who was situating Korkie on her back.

“Here!” he grinned as he handed it to her and then pulled a set over Korkie’s face before securing them then handing Snips’ hers before he pulled on his. Once those were secure, he felt they were good to go.

“What are we going to do Ani?” Padmé asked him.

“I dunno, find a place to hole up and wait them out?” he offered. He knew that R2 had a transmitter, he was sure he could send out a binary signal if they got somewhere safe. All he knew for certain though was that they weren’t going to survive this if they didn’t start running now. He could feel the bad guys after them, and he really wished he had a blaster or at least his training saber, but he didn’t, so he’d settle for the knives and Padmé’s blaster being their weapons.

The ramp opened with protest which had him taking Ahsoka’s hand before they looked at the canyon, their advantage was the coming sandstorm as much as he hated that. He glanced at Padmé who nodded as she offered him her other hand, and he looked over at R2.

“We should tie together,” Anakin said.

“What!?” she sputtered. He let go of Ahsoka and darted back in the ship, it wasn’t that hard to get a cable, once he had that he tied it around Padmé’s waist, then Ahsoka’s and then his to take up the rear, before he nodded at Padmé for them to go.

“Ani was this necessary?” she asked as they all made their way off the ship.

“Have you ever been caught in a sandstorm?” he countered as he offered Ahsoka his hand, the kit he had packed was heavy, but they needed to move. The Force pulsed with life as he closed his senses and followed the directions he sensed as they delved into the canyon.


End file.
